


You're More Than A Computer Code.

by A_Grey_Dream



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M, Robot AU, band later on, kind of non-band au?, trohley in later chapters, writer pete
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grey_Dream/pseuds/A_Grey_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Famous author Pete Wentz decides he's fed up of being alone, so he purchases a custom made robot. The robot named Patrick is in love with singing and eventually Pete.</p><p>Joe may or may not be interested in getting one too, thus Andy is made, Andy really likes petting Joe's hair.<br/>Andy can play drums and Patrick wants to start a band, much to Pete's dismay.</p><p>Why did he let an android pressure him into taking up bass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You paid how much? for what?!?

“Dude, what if they don’t like me?” Pete asked, tearing his gaze from the large box in front of him to his friend Joe.

“Its a robot, they like everyone” Joe replied, shrugging and taking another gulp of the cheap beer.

Pete had bought this robot nearly two months ago, and after a long wait it was here sitting in his living room. The company he’d requested this from (Gerard Enterprise) were highly known and made robots to order. Pete was utterly confused upon purchasing his robot, the details he’d had to put in were endless. They’d ask him all soughs of questions like:          

.Male or Female     .Appearance      .Personality      .Use of robot

Pete could honestly care less, he was lonely and just wanted someone there. His girlfriend had dumped him around a year ago for some other dude. He wanted any robot that would give good company to be frank, only because Pete spent most of his time at home writing for newspapers as well as his book series.

After the postal services delivered the box he immediately rang Joe. Telling him to bring comfort food (i.e. beer and pizza) to steady his beating heart.

He practically tore at the outer shipping box, revealing the pure white glossy package, which was engraved with Gerard Enterprise in gold letters. The top looked like it slipped off, revealing the robot inside.

“I hope this thing is worth your money” Joe laughs out, fully knowing the price.

“Yeah same, I mean its not like its going to be butt ugly or anything, even if it was it doesn't matter” Joe just waves him off and reaches for a slice of pizza. “You ganna open it then?”

Pete gives him a quick ‘shh!’ and moves closer to the box, sitting cross-legged by its side. He lifts off the top and sets it aside, the robot was covered in a thin layer of tissue paper, a small leaflet placed on top. He quickly took it and skimmed the entire thing which only happened to be a few pages long.

The first page read:

_**“Hello, my name is Patrick, I will be your new companion. Thank you for buying me and bringing me into existence. I can’t wait to be turned on, I will do anything you say. I’m very good at singing or that’s what my makers think anyway. I have no problem cleaning and will tend to your home environment. I hope we can be friends, I’m very shy so it may take time for me to open up to you, but hopefully we’ll get along just fine.** _

_**-Patrick”** _

“Cute…” He tossed the leaflet to Joe, smiling like a cheshire cat.

It was all or nothing, he exhaled and peeled away the tissue paper. He blinked a few times, and then again. There on a white pillow laid the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The robot-Patrick, had the face of an angel. His jaw was slightly round, thin rosy lips parted. Thick rimmed glasses framing his face perfectly. A fedora was neatly placed on his head, where his dark blonde fringe peaked out. His hands were placed on his front, he looked peaceful, like he was having a quick nap. Pete was surprised by the realism however, he knew they were realistic but not this real looking? Patrick looked like a genuine person despite the lines on his elbows where the joints met.

“Dude, turn it on. I don't have all night” huffed Joe sinking down into the sofa. Pete slowly reached for Patrick’s shirt lifting it up so he get to the panel on his side. He brushed his fingers over the soft silicone which almost felt like real skin. He found the groove to the panel and slowly opened it, there were many buttons and sockets but the red button stood out the most. Pete pushed it, closing the panel and tugging down Patrick’s shirt.

There were a few whirring noises followed by three beeps, Patrick’s hands twitched then moved. His eyes flickered open and he looked around, he shakily grabbed the sides of the box and pushed himself up to a sitting position. He turned looking up at Pete with baby blue eyes.

“Hi there” Pete said with a wide smile. Patrick opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it giving a small smile instead.

“I’m Pete, that’s Joe.” He points to himself then Joe, Patrick follows Pete’s direction to see Joe reclined on the sofa, a slice of pizza in each hand. He choked out a muffled “Sup” clearly forgetting about food etiquette, and talking with food in your mouth.

“You're so gross” Pete wrinkles his nose and turns back to Patrick. “You’ll get used to him, trust me.” Pete stood up brushing the lint from the rug off his jeans, he held a hand out to Patrick who hesitantly took it. Patrick let himself be pulled up still holding onto Pete’s hand as he takes a few stumbled steps.

“Come on I wanna show you around” Pete chuckled tugging Patrick down the hall, being careful of his lack of balance. “That’s my room” He said making his way to the end of the hall. “And this is yours” Pete open a door to the right, Patrick stared with wide eyes, slowly walking into the room-his room. There wasn’t much, just a bed and a side table.

“I know its not much, these were here when I moved in. I was planning to get rid of them but then I got you, so I kept them.” Pete leaned against the door frame glancing at the robot, who seemed bewildered.

“Your not always going to have this, I was thinking maybe you could furnish it to your tastes.” Patrick nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the bedding with his hands.

“Soooo, tomorrow. Were going into town to pick up some new furniture…Scratch that, anything you want I’ll buy.” Patrick looked up with excitement, rushing over to Pete and hugging him. The dark haired man laughed, hugging Patrick back. “T-Thank you…” Patrick said in a quite voice against Pete’s neck.

“Hey, its okay. Your part of the family now” Patrick untangled himself from Pete’s arms, standing sheepishly in front of him. Pete grabbed his hand again and rushing out back through to the living room and kitchen. “Bathroom’s opposite your room, kitchens there and this is the living room.”

“Hey I’m ganna go, Brendon wants to go out drinking” Joe blurted suddenly.

“Okay dude have fun” They quickly shared their secret handshake, before Joe took to the door.

“Alrighty, I’m off to bed Patrick. You can go to bed anytime you like, I’m guessing you know how to work a TV? So if you get bored just watch that” Pete removed Patrick’s hat to ruffle his fluffy hair, placing the hat back. “Night!”

Patrick waited a few minutes before going to his own room, he took off his shoes and trousers, leaving on his boxers and shirt. He folded his clothes, neatly placing them on the side table, he wanted to be comfortable even if he didn’t sleep properly. Patrick pops open the panel on his side pulling out an extendable cable, which he plugs into the socket on the wall by the bed. He didn’t dream that night.

 

❦——————————❦

 

Pete wakes up to the smell of pancakes and coffee, which was weird because no one else lives with him…Oh, Patrick. How could he have forgotten about Patrick? He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, head still foggy with sleep. Patrick grins and holds out a cup of coffee to which Pete takes happily.

“Thanks, you know you didn’t have to do this” He chuckles as the robot ushers him to the table. The pancakes were already set out including a bottle of maple syrup. Pete tucks savouring the taste, once finished he sets the plate in the dishwasher and looks over to see Patrick watching cartoons whilst cleaning up the living room.

“Hey Patrick don’t worry about cleaning up I’ll do it when ever” Pete shouts as he heads back to his room. He grabs some clean underwear and heads to the bathroom. Pete strips, chucking his pyjamas in the hamper, turning the shower on and hopping in. He quickly scrubs his hair and body rinsing off the suds.

When Pete left the bathroom he heard some form of music, more importantly who was singing along to it. He quickly through on some skinny jeans and a vest, creeping down the hall and peering into the living room. Patrick was dancing around singing a song he knew all to well, he swayed his hips then span on the spot turning back to the TV to watch the music video as he sang.

 

> **“They're out to get you, better leave while you can**
> 
> **Don't wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man**
> 
> **You wanna stay alive, better do what you can**
> 
> **So beat it, just beat it**
> 
> **You have to show them that you're really not scared**
> 
> **You're playin' with your life, this ain't no truth or dare**
> 
> **They'll kick you, then they beat you, then they'll tell you it's fair**
> 
> **So beat it, but you wanna be bad”**

Pete watched in awe at the sight in front of him, he wouldn’t have guessed Patrick was a robot at all, there was so much grace and beauty in his movement. At the end of some lyrics he would smirk, followed by a grab of his hat then leaning forward on his toes, knees bent. When the guitar solo hit Patrick went crazy, he pretended to sling the strap over his shoulder, setting hands where they’d be placed and started strumming with all his might.

 

> **“Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it**
> 
> **No one wants to be defeated**
> 
> **Showin' how funky strong is your fight**
> 
> **It doesn't matter who's wrong or right**
> 
> **Just beat it, beat it Beat it, beat it, beat it!”**

When Patrick finished singing his chest was heaving, fist raised to the sky. Pete wanted to clap, they weren’t lying when they said the kid could sing. When Patrick turned around he saw Pete, who had managed move (not knowingly) from his spot to the middle of the hall just get a better look. Patrick’s face read pure shock, he looked down and bunched his shoulders up.

“Patrick that was…” Pete took a step closer only to see Patrick take one back.

“I’m sorry!”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, I just heard t-the song a-and I knew it. I didn’t mean to make that much noise, I promise not to do it again!” Patrick looked down again, he was shaking almost like he was about to burst into tears. “Please don’t turn me off…” He sniffed.

“Patrick” Pete said sternly, making way to his robot. He didn’t look up. “Patrick, look at me” Slowly he tilted his head looking Pete in the eyes. Pete’s heart broke, Patrick looked so scared and so vulnerable. Pete pulled him into a hug, clutching the back of Patricks shirt.

“Don’t you ever say your sorry. God, this is your home, you can do whatever you want here, okay? And why would I be mad? You have the most amazing voice.” He pulled back to cup Patrick’s face.

“I promise, that I will never- ever -turn you off unless you want to be.”

“P-Pete.” Pete dropped his hands and smiled. “You don’t have to be afraid of me Pat.”

“Okay…” Patrick smiled too. “I trust you.”

They stood like that for a while until Pete turned to put on his shoes. “Come on lets go” Pete said as he opened the door.

“Go where?” Patrick asked moving past Pete and into the outside hall.

“To the shops, I said were getting you some stuff” Pete locked the door behind him, roughly shoving the keys in his pocket.

 

❦——————————❦

 

Patrick stuck close to Pete’s side as they walked through the crowds, at some point Patrick entwined their fingers together, Pete thought it was just for comfort. Their first stop was Ikea, Patrick couldn’t stop laughing when Pete decided it was a good idea to use the shopping cart as a skateboard, causing him to fly face first onto a sofa. Pete pretended not to see the look of excitement on Patrick’s face when they walked past the kids stuffed animals. So on the way back through he quietly put one in the cart.

They had ordered Patrick a new bed double the size in a shiny black wood, a new closet in a similar colour and a white leather swivel chair. The lady at the counter said they’d deliver them tomorrow. Pete bought some new bedding and pillows to accompany the new shade of furniture. When Pete revealed the stuffed animal Patrick grabbed it, running his fingers over the faux fur, his sensory pads sending waves of comfort to his artificial brain.

They go to different clothing shops, coming away with different cardigans and skinny jeans. Patrick insisted on a tiger onesie, which had a tail that dragged across the floor, Pete thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen when patrick emerged from the changing room in it, hood askew so it covered one of his eyes. They got a bunch of patterned t-shirts too, normal button ups, jackets, shoes, socks and boxers. Pete made a point saying Patrick needed to get some silly pun boxers that said things like ‘Do you wanna see my banana?’ To which he rolled his eyes.

When they emerged Pete was carrying several bags in either hand, telling Patrick that he’d carry them for him. But Patrick wanted to hold his hand so he took all the bags from Pete’s left hand, intwining their fingers together. Patrick’s fine when there’s not a lot of people, but as soon as they hit a crowd he needed reassurance and hand holding relieved that. Out of nowhere some girls appeared running up to Pete.

“Oh my God, y-you’re Pete Wentz, the writer?” They giggled shoving a pen and paper at him.

“Yeah that would be me” Pete signed the paper adding a smiley face at the end.

“We like, love your books, seriously your writings amazing!” Pete just smiles about to say something when the other girl chimes in. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, this is Patrick, my friend” Pete tightens his grip on Patrick’s hand pulling him against his side, practically feeling Patrick’s nervousness radiate from him.

“Uh he sure looks more than a friend” One of them stated.

“He’s just uncomfortable, he’s only known me so dealing with people is hard.” Pete shrugged, stroking his thumb over Patrick’s hand. Pete could see them pondering over Pete’s words, “Wait is he, a robot?”

“A Personal Computerised Companion” Pete corrected.

“Why are you holding his hand? Aren’t they suppose to be like servants?” Said another crinkling her nose. Pete didn’t know how to act, he knew some people didn’t treat them with respect, but he never knew it was this bad. Why on earth would they be so rude about Patrick?

“Look I understand you’ve got your own views but people like Patrick have feelings too, they’re not some machine you can just command around” Pete sighed wanting to say more but arguments never solve anything. He just turned and pulled Patrick with him.

Pete was mad, really mad. Patrick deserved respect, they deserved respect. **They** are practically real people, with emotions, not some computerised bullshit. Probably more human than actual human beings. Pete was going to start ranting until he realised Patrick wasn’t with him. He spun on his heels to see Patrick who was staring in the window of a Music shop.

The item in question that had taken the blondes interest was a white guitar, with shiny silver stripes. Patrick seemed so captivated by the instrument, like it was the only thing he wanted to ever play. Pete quietly creeped up to get a better look at the object.

“You like it a lot don’t you?” Pete questioned setting down the bags by his feet. The android slowly nodded but pointed at the price tag.

“Wait here…” Patrick tried to protest but pete was already through the door. He exited ten minutes later carrying a large box and a guitar case.

“The owners nice, guitars in here with a patch cable” He held up the case and lowered it holding up the larger box. “This, is your amplifier, I'll get you some pedals in the near future.” Patrick was stunned, he reached out for the case but Pete stopped him telling him to carry the bags instead.

 

❦——————————❦

 

As soon as they were home Patrick grabbed the guitar from him, setting it up and tuning it thanks to an app on Pete’s phone. He turned on the amp fiddling with some of the settings strumming once. Pete’s laptop was set in front of him, he surfed the web until he found a tutorial on basic guitar chords. Pete handed him a dusty pick that he found under the sofa cushions, it was bright blue and sparkly.

“Joe plays too, he must have left this here. I’m ganna be in my study so don’t worry about noise, I’ll be out before dinner”

Patrick sat for hours going over the chords and attempting finger picking, most of it was out of beat and messy but still good for a first time player, Patrick had a natural music talent so it wouldn’t be long till he would play perfectly. He was beaming when he realised he could properly play the first half of September by Earth, Wind & Fire. And made a point by busting open the door to Pete’s office and playing in the door way, he expected Pete to be mad though Pete just grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Pete ended up ordering Tai food, he couldn’t be asked to cook and didn’t want Patrick to go out of his way to make any. Patrick thought he might dream that night, he was so content with his new found existence, Pete was amazing, understanding and cute. He made Patrick want to have goals in life like producing music, but that was in the future, right now he just wanted to make Pete proud.


	2. Early morning or late evening, I can't tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe doesn't under the concept time and when it isn't acceptable to text someone.

**[A few days later]**

Pete’s phone buzzed several times before he reached for it, he patted around bedside cabinet until he found it, groaning at the harsh light when it unlocked.

**[3 Missed calls from: Joseph Trohman (The Troh-man)]**

**[2:05AM- message -Joe]:** _Dude_                                                                                                                                                                                                 **[2:10AM- message -Joe]:** _Hey Wake up_                                                                                                                                                                                        **[2:11AM- message -Joe]:** _Why are u sleeping its Friday night_

 **[2:14AM- message -Pete]:** _JOE ITS A SATURDAY AND 2 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING_

 **[2:15AM- message -Joe]:** _Hey, there he is, how r u?_

 **[2:15AM- message -Pete]:** _Tired, you woke me up, what do you want?_

 **[2:16AM- message -Joe]:** _Calm down, I was just seeing how ur doing, how’s the robot?_

 **[2:17AM- message -Pete]:** _Patrick’s fine why?_

 **[2:17AM- message -Joe]:** _No reason…_ **[2:18AM- message -Joe]:** _Have you?_

 **[2:18 -message -Pete]:** _Have I what?_

 **[2:19AM- message -Joe]:** _Oh u know…_

 **[2:20AM- message -Pete]:** _NO JOE, I don’t know_

 **[2:21AM- message -Joe]:** _OMG, have you fucked him yet!_

[2:21AM- message -Pete]: WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD I?

 **[2:22AM- message -Joe]:** _Because u totally had googly eyes for him when u turned him on!_

 **[2:23AM- message -Pete]:** _A) Yes I did have 'goggly eyes' and B) He’s more than a lovebot you dumb fuck_

 **[2:23AM- message -Joe]:** _Hey! I’m not dumb!_                                                                                                                                                                                  **[2:24AM- message -Joe]:** _Soooooo what does he do then?_

 **[2:25AM- message -Pete]:** _Okay let me put it to you simply. Take a human being with emotions, goals and passions, and replace the human part with the word ‘robot’_

 **[2:26AM- message -Joe]:** _So he’s like a person then?_

 **[2:26AM- message -Pete]:** _YES_

 **[2:27AM- message -Joe]:** _Oh…_

 **[2:27AM- message -Pete]:** _Oh?_

 **[2:28AM- message -Joe]:** _Well I thought u just had to say a command and they’d do it…_

 **[2:29AM- message -Pete]:** _You’re thinking of the older models, technology’s come a huge way man. Its just like having another person in your house._

 **[2:30AM- message -Joe]:** _I think_                                                                                                                                                                                                           **[2:30AM- message -Joe]:** _I want one_

 **[2:31AM- message -Pete]:** _Joe, no offence but you can barely take care of yourself, let alone another person._

 **[2:31AM- message -Joe]:** _I can too!_

 **[2:32AM- message -Pete]:** _Look I’ll discuss this with you at a reasonable time of day._                                                                                                                           **[2:32AM- message -Pete]:** _Meet me at the café at 3PM_

 **[2:33AM- message -Joe]:** _PETEY come on!_

 **[2:33AM- message -Pete]:** _Goodnight Joe_

 **[2:34AM- message -Joe]:** _Uhhhhhhhh fine_ **[2:35AM- message -Joe]:** _See ya later_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler for you guys to mull over till I write the next chapter


	3. Welcome To The Jungle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick has his first taste of fame, and Joe's persistent on getting an android.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I'm writing this as I go so I'm having a bit of writers block.  
> Here's a cute Patrick to make up for it...

                                              

“Morning Pete” Patrick chirped from the sofa, guitar in hand plucking Stairway To Heaven. Pete humphed a ‘mmm’ in response and leaned over the coffee maker.

“You okay?” He asked, peering over the couch all too adorable.

“No, Joe phoned me early this morning, couldn’t get back to sleep after” He ran his hands down his face, resting back on the counter. Patrick quickly turned off the amp and propped the guitar against the sofa. Bouncing over to Pete and snuggling into his shirt. He laughed squeezing Patrick’s shoulder, he looked down realising Patrick was wearing his tiger onesie, so he pulled the hood up which covered his eyes.

“Pete!” He giggled squirming out of Pete’s grip. Pete just grabbed the end of the tigers tail pulling Patrick back.

“No, Pete, no!” Patrick sniggered, giving in and having Pete pull him back into a hug. “Whatcha doing today?” The blonde asked, tugging off the hood.

“I’m meeting Joe at 3, I was thinking we could go to the park before hand.” Pete turned, grabbing his coffee, sighing happily as the warm liquid hit his tongue.

“Oh okay that would be cool…Are there many people there?”

“Not really, not at that time of day. Why?” He replied setting down his mug on the table.

“No reason….” Patrick mumbled, trudging back to the sofa.

“Is…Is it because your worried about what happened with those girls?” He could see Patrick hesitantly nod.

“Pat that’s not going to happen again. We’re not going to talk to anyone, just ganna have a quite day at the park, maybe feed some ducks."

“Ducks?!” Patrick jumped up beaming from ear to ear. “Do you think there’s going to be ducklings too?” Pete obviously said ‘yes’ and watched as Patrick danced around the living room, so apparently he really liked ducks.

 

❦——————————❦

 

Patrick thought it was perfectly acceptable to go in his onesie, so Pete had to block the door, gently telling him to put on something different. Patrick later appeared in a grey denim button up with a black cardigan, accompanied with black skinny jeans. “Better?” He sighed. “Yep, better.”

The park was quite just as Pete had said. It was mostly nature trails, though there was a large lake stretching to the end. They walked for around an hour until they came across a group of ducks by the edge of the water. Pete handed him a bag of bread slices that he must have brought with him. The ducks had swarmed him, quaking repeatably, Pete laughed and retreated to a nearby bench. Patrick sat on the grass, grinning like an idiot as he gave out bread to each one, a duckling had clambered onto his knee, waddling over and trying to reach for his hand.

“Patrick its almost ten to three, we should get going”

“Uh okay” The ducks quickly rushed back to the water as Patrick got up. “You enjoying yourself?”

“yeah…Why are we meeting Joe?” He queried, rushing up to Pete to hold his hand as they started walking.

“He wants to buy an android, but I don’t think he’s capable of taking care of one” Pete knew Joe all to well, his apartment was a mess, his hygiene wasn’t the greatest, and his social life was spent in clubs and house parties, what kind robot would want that?

“I-Im sure he’s not that bad, we don’t need that much care.” Patrick added, swinging his arms gently.

The walk wasn’t far to the Cafe, Joe was already outside sitting at one of the tables, he was on his phone texting, thank god for free the wifi.

“Sorry we’re late” Pete blurted as he and Patrick took the last two chairs.

“Its fine, how’s your day been?” Joe asked, putting his phone on the table.

“Alright, we just came from the park, scenery’s nice this time of year, how bout you?” Joe didn’t always ask how his day was, but when he did, he was going to tell some story about Brendon or how a squirrel attacked him, so when he heard ‘Get this’ he prepared himself for the story of a century.

“Brendon, and myself…Found this abandoned house, cool right? So, we rigged the entire place with UV lights, and we set up a DJ station, everything run by a generator-”

“Wait, in the time period of 2AM to now you found a house? With Brendon?”

“shhh, yea. But get this-We’re texting everyone we know to this party, which is tonight. So do you want to come?”

“I dunno, it really depends-“

“Oh come on man! We’re even bringing in live music, I’m going to play! You haven’t been to a small gig in forever!” Joe shouted, whining a little.

“Look I’d love to but I’m sure Patrick doesn’t want to go-“

“I’d love to go” Patrick chipped in.

“Oh come on!-“

“Awesome! I’ll text you the address in a bit.”

“And I’m going to order drinks, coffee?” Pete quickly got up, as much as he liked parties, he didn’t want to hear Joe’s endless ramblings on them.

“Yes!” He shouted as Pete disappeared inside. “So Patrick, I need someone to sing for a particular song, its a cover.”

“Oh uh, I mean I could I guess, I-Im not the sought of person you’d want though, performance wise”

“Nonsense, we were thinking of Welcome to the jungle by Guns n Roses. I trust you’re a good singer, so just learn the lyrics by tonight and we’re good.”

“Already know ‘em, by the way can we not tell Pete, I want it to be a surprise.” Patrick said in a quiet voice fumbling with the edge of his cardigan.

“Sure! Dude its going to be so awesome! I can’t wait, like you gotta meet Brendon!”

“Joe keep your voice down, seriously” Pete voiced sharply upon returning to the table, setting the drinks down, and plopping next to Patrick. “Anyway, rewind back to two am. Spit.”

“Like I said, I want one.” Joe crossed his arms and leaned on the tables surface. “Why?”

“Because I do?”

“Joe, you’re like out the house all the time, you’ve got a tun of friends, all an android is ganna do is add to that list, not to mention the five thousand dollars in price.”

“I’ve got some cash stored away…”

“And your ganna spend it on this?” Pete laughed out.

“Look you said Patrick changed you life and damn I’m in a bad spot too okay? I need someone there, like do you really want me phoning you at two am again forever?”

Pete thought that over, comforting Joe or good night sleep, good nights sleep or comfort Joe? Defiantly sleep. “You have a point…Pat what do you think?”

“Me? Oh uh, well I don’t really know your situation but if you think an android is going to help emotionally then yea. It really depends on what type of person your looking for?” Patrick averted his gaze, drumming his fingers on his leg.

“Anyone really, I don’t see the point in programming them with a personally I want them to have, it seems kinda controlling” Joe stated, sipping his coffee.

“Okay, well if you still feel like this in a week, you call me, we’ll come over and help you order, its a little tricky. And I want you ordering from Gerard, his company are amazing and the best out of all”

“Fine, deal”

They finished their coffee’s a few minutes later and parted ways, Pete walked Patrick back to his apartment then went back into town to talk with his publisher. Patrick used this time to brush up on his singing, even practicing some new songs.

 

❦——————————❦

 

Pete hated parties, there were too many people, most he didn’t even know. Joe had pulled Patrick over to meet Brendon and his friends, so now he was on his own, he stared down at his drink, vision a little spotty, okay maybe this was his fifth beer. The music was loud, some kind of dubstep or techno, he didn't know.

“Pete!” Patrick yelled over the music, waving to catch his attention. “What!?” He yelled back, looking up with boredom.

“Joe’s about to play he wants you in front!” Patrick pulled him up and through the house to the makeshift stage. “Do I really have too?” He whined. “Yes! I’ll be back in a minute” Oh great Patrick’s leaving him again, to think he was even shy.

“Hey everyone, firstly I wanna say thanks for coming out tonight, parties rad right? Be sure to thank Brendon who managed to get all the gear together” Joe was the one on stage, giving the classic ‘pre speech’. The crowd who had gathered gave a slurred cheer and raised their drinks.

“Now…I know we’ve been playing some bullshit dance music all night, and some of you probably hate that. So! We’re about to bust out the rock!!” They cheered again, more enthusiastic than the last. The other’s quickly walked on stage, drummer, bassist but no singer. How were they ganna play without a singer?

“I’ve got a friend who hasn’t been in this world for long, but I can tell you he kicks ass. I called him up for this song particularly, so can we get a warm welcome to my main man Patrick!!” Pete couldn’t believe what he was hearing, his mouth was open as Pat hesitantly came onto stage. His eye’s locked with Pete’s for a split second, he looked scared. Pete smiled and so did Patrick. Everything was going to be fine. Someone then handed Patrick a guitar, he slung the strap over his shoulder and took his place by in front of the mic.

“Hit it!” The first chords struck, and something changed within Patrick, he blinked a couple of times, then started to bounce his leg in time with the beat. His previous nervousness gone as the music overtook him. 

 

 

>   **"Welcome to the jungle**
> 
> **We've got fun 'n' games**
> 
> **We got everything you want**
> 
> **Honey, we know the names**
> 
> **We are the people that can find**
> 
> **Whatever you may need**
> 
> **If you got the money, honey**
> 
> **We got your disease"**

 

 

> **"In the jungle**
> 
> **Welcome to the jungle**
> 
> **Watch it bring you to your**
> 
> **knees, knees**
> 
> **I wanna watch you bleed"**

 

The crowd had pushed further to the stage, they were all jumping, swinging their arms in the air to the beat. Pete barely had any space but all the time he was looking at Patrick. God he wanted Pat to be on the stage for forever.

 

 

>   **"Welcome to the jungle**
> 
> **We take it day by day**
> 
> **If you want it you're gonna bleed**
> 
> **But it's the price you pay**
> 
> **And you're a very sexy girl**
> 
> **That's very hard to please**
> 
> **You can taste the bright lights**
> 
> **But you won't get them for free**
> 
> **In the jungle**
> 
> **Welcome to the jungle**
> 
> **Feel my, my, my serpentine**
> 
> **I, I wanna hear you scream"**

 

Patrick took this moment to take guitar lead, putting his foot up on a small amp and head banging. Brendon had somehow gotten beside Pete, putting an arm around his shoulder and giving a thumbs up.

  

 

>   **"Welcome to the jungle**
> 
> **It gets worse here everyday**
> 
> **Ya learn ta live like an animal**
> 
> **In the jungle where we play**
> 
> **If you got a hunger for what you see**
> 
> **You'll take it eventually**
> 
> **You can have anything you want**
> 
> **But you better not take it from me"**

 

  

**"In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your**

**knees, knees**

**I wanna watch you bleed"**

 

“Isn’t he fucking great!” Brendon shouted jumping around like a maniac. “Yeah…Yeah he is.” It may have been the mix of alcohol, or it the back lights, but there sure was a halo surround Patrick, and Pete may have been swooning.

 

**"And when you're high you never**

**Ever want to come down, YEAH!"**

 

Patrick moved away from the mic, to the side of the stage, Joe taking his place for the solo. Patrick jumped along with the crowd then turned to the drummer and tried to replicate his drumming pattern in the air. Patrick rushed back to the mic just in time to finish the last part, taking the microphone out to hold it in his hand.

  

**"You know where you are**

**You're in the jungle baby**

**You're gonna die**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your**

**knees, knees**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Feel my, my, my serpentine**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your**

**knees, knees**

**In the jungle**

**Welcome to the jungle**

**Watch it bring you to your**

**It' gonna bring you down-HA!"**

 

Patrick bent over, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his man made lungs probably not used to that speed of breathing. The whole room went wild, some people climbed onto the stage to cheer with them, Joe reached forward and pulled Pete up to which he wasn’t expecting, more so was when Joe pushed him towards Patrick. They stood in the midst of ecstatic people, only looking at each other, if Pete wasn’t drunk, he’s sure he would have been crying.

“Patrick, that was amazing!” Pete laughed loudly, Patrick set the guitar down and pulled Pete against him. “Really?”

“Yeah, I’m so fucking proud of you ‘Trick” He cupped Patricks face, running his thumbs over the androids soft cheeks. “‘Trick?”

“Just thought of it…Do you maybe wanna get out of here?” He asked guiding Patrick off the stage. “Y-Yeah, my batteries pretty low actually.”

“Okay then” They stumbled out the house, well more Pete stumbled and Patrick steadied him. “Pete you’re sure we should go, I mean you can barely walk let alone drive.”

“Yeah you’re right.” Patrick set Pete down on the small garden wall, and disappeared back inside, he returned with a very angry Joe how was surprisingly sober (Possibly because he had to preform) and had car keys.

“Get you’re drunk ass up, I need to get back to get some drinking time in.” Joe opened the back door while Patrick guided Pete in, sitting down beside him.

 

❦——————————❦

 

A week pasted and Pete wasn’t expecting Joe to call at all, but he did. Like he promised Pete helped him to order one, they choose an newer model, which apparently had a spare charging port but used food is its main source of energy, its skin-was actually skin. They had managed to grown skin cell by cell, not only that, the skin had follicles and could grow hair. Pete was sure he saw Patrick pull a jealous face. To say the least Joe was excited, to the point that he cleaned his apartment and had a fully stocked fridge, this time not with just beer.

 


	4. Are all the good times getting gone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's here, but maybe the happiness is short lived.

**[2 months later]**

**[7 Missed calls from: Joseph Trohman (The Troh-man)]**

**[13:16PM- message -Joe]:** DUDE! THEIR HERE THEIR HERE                                                                                                                                                            **[13:16PM- message -Joe]:** SERIOuSly GeT Ur ButTT hr Now

 **[13:17PM- message -Pete]:** Joe I’m working, wait like an hour then I’ll be there.

 **[13:17PM- message -Joe]:** I DONT CAR COM OVER NOOOWWWWW

 **[13:18PM- message -Pete]:** Fine, let me grab Patrick, be over in 5

 **[13:18PM- message -Joe]:** YUSSS, HURRY uPP!!!

“ ‘Trick we gotta go, their at Joe’s house!” Pete heard some rustling from the other room, then a squeal of excitement. “Okay!” Patrick shouted as he hopped past Pete’s study trying to put on his converse.

When they got to Joe’s, the door was unlocked, and there was some sought of clanging. “Joe what the hell are you doing?” Pete sighed out, letting Patrick push past him and into the living room.

“I, my friend, am making early dinner for my new home boy” Joe laughed mixing some spices into the sauce on the stove. “You don’t even know if they are your home ‘boy’ ” Joe hushed him and turned the stove onto a low heat.

“Well we’ll find out won't we!” Joe bounced over to the box, he and Patrick sitting either side of it, the box in question was already unwrapped and the lid was propped against the sofa, note still in place.

“Dude I told you to wait!” Pete huffed plopping down and laying on the couch. “Hey I did! See note still there!” Joe picked it up and fake coughed, unfolding the paper, ready to read it aloud.

**“Hey, I’m Andy and I’ll be your new companion. I don’t talk much but when I do its either important or to make you laugh. I can do anything like cooking or cleaning but I’m a pretty sick drummer. (If I do say so myself)**

**-Andy”**

“Pete I told you he’d be my home boy!” Joe laughed handing the note to Patrick to skim over. Joe tore at the tissue paper and screwed it into a ball, ready to throw it over his shoulder until he looked down at Andy, and the ball slowly fell from his open hand.

Andy had a perfectly square jaw and thin lips that still looked soft. His hair was styled to the side, slick with gel. He was wearing a simple black V-neck, cotton shorts and flip flops in a similar colour. Joe lifted up his shirt but was met with pale skin, which was odd because where else was he suppose to flick the switch? “Uh there’s no panel here…” Joe said looking up to Patrick.

“Did you not read the manual?” Patrick asked but was met with Joe shaking his head. “Help me sit him up.” Joe hooked an arm around Andy’s shoulders while Patrick pulled his arms. When they got Andy to a sitting position Patrick pushed up the back of his shirt, there was a large panel that seemed to cover most of his back. Patrick pointed out a tub that clicked into place, which was for digested food and would need changing once a day. To the right was several buttons including the big red on/off button, Joe pressed it and clicked the panel shut, smoothing out the material. Andy gave the same three beeps as Patrick did when Pete had turned him on.

Andy’s eyes slowly opened, squinting at the light, he turned to Patrick first and gave him a toothy grin, obviously knowing he was another android.

“Uh um h-hey I’m Joe” Joe stuttered, I mean how else was he suppose to introduce himself to a cute robot? Andy whipped round and held out his hand. “Hi Joe!” He laughed and gripped his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Are you the one that activated me?”

“Sure am, by the way that’s Pete and Patrick” Pete waved and Patrick just patted him on the shoulder.

“Joe I smell something burning” Pete suddenly cut in. “Shit!” Joe leaped to his feet rushing back into the kitchen. He came back in a few minutes later to Patrick and Andy talking about music while Pete lounged looking through his twitter feed.

“Looks like were ordering in, what pizza does everyone want?”

“Pepperoni!” Pete shouts, phone above his head taking a selfie.

“Andy?”

“Oh uh, I don’t know…” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

“How about a margarita?”

“y-yeah okay”

 

❦——————————❦

 

Andy didn’t like to eat, maybe it was just the pizza he didn’t like, but Joe had to sit near and encourage him to take each bite. Pete and Patrick left soon after they had finished, leaving Joe having to teach Andy about Star Wars, who seemed pretty into it, so they managed to cram in two Star Wars films.

“Hey its getting pretty late, I uh don’t have a guest room or anything so-“

“I-its fine I’ll just sit in the corner or something” Andy mumbled, scratching his palm.

“What! Hell no! I’m not having you sit in a corner, just come sleep in my room” Andy raised an eyebrow.

“N-Not like that dude! I just want you to be comfy”

“Okay”

Joe showed Andy to his room then went on into the bathroom to do his teeth. Andy sat on the bed’s edge looking around the room, it was clean but not that tidy. A couple of guitars were proper up on stands with a pile of paper next to them, obviously reading sheet music. There was also an upturned bass drum accompanied with a snare on top, pushed to the side for space. When Joe entered the room he was just wearing pyjama pants, Andy pretended not to look and pushed himself back onto the covers with a sigh.

“What?” Joe asked throwing back the covers to his side and getting in.

“N-Nothing, I just didn’t expect you to be this nice…” He said turning over to face the room.

“Well…thank you I guess? Wait what made you think I’d be a dick?”

“No reason…I think its kind of expected, I mean most people boss us around”

“I won’t, I can promise you that” Joe reached over to the bedside table switching of the lamp and mumbled a “Night”

Andy awoke confused, he didn’t remember falling asleep or having to sleep for that matter. He also didn't understand how he had ended up on top of Joe, with the humans arms wrapped around him, it felt…good? Comfortable was a better word, and safe. He could feel the warmth on Joe’s skin, and the soft puffs of air as he breathed. He crooked his head to look up at Joe who was still asleep, peaceful, radiant, he could have thought of many more words. Words, emotions, he could feel and sense, and to think this was just a glimpse of humanity. So much love but even more hatred, for things that could not be understood, Andy felt something fall from his eyes, they were tears, the arms around his moved thumbs stroking his sides.

“Andy, you okay?” Joe asked, voice heavy with sleep, not phased by the fact that the android was on top of him. Andy must have spaced out thinking to notice he had woken up.

“I-I feel” He felt emotions yesterday but they were stronger now, they hurt and he didn’t know why.

“What do you feel?” He asked simply, shifting so that he was leaning up against the headboard, Andy curled up around him, head buried at the crook of his neck. “To many things…I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, you’ll get used to them it just takes a little time” Joe pushed Andy back so that he could look at his face, he was still crying, looking anywhere but Joe. Joe cupped his face using his thumbs to wipe away new fallen tears, this made Andy look up.

“How bout we go eat out? We both need food and I’m starving”

“Yeah...Okay” He smiled and moved off Joe, letting him get up to put on some clothes.

 

❦——————————❦

 

Joe took him to a diner not that far from the apartment block, they sat in one of the large booths facing eachother. Joe insisted that he try coffee, it was bitter, but with sugar the taste was somewhat better. Joe ordered a large stack of pancakes while Andy had oatmeal.

“Dude, oatmeal?” Joe questioned while shoving a piece pancake into his mouth, which came out more like a “ ‘ude, ‘atmeal?”

“Its tasty and it's got blueberries on top” He replied, popping the spoon in his mouth.

“Well at least you’re eating it” Joe huffed.

He managed to persuade Andy to come to the shops, they didn’t buy much just a couple of clothes, which turned out to be black and more black, simple shirts and short, a lot of shorts. Joe then popped into the local record store just to browse over their collection, when he tried to find Andy he was met with a pile of vinyls and puppy eyes.

“Do you even like these bands?”

“I’ve never listened to them, but something is telling me I will.” Joe gave in and bought several Metallica and slayer records, his pocket was a little lighter but it was worth it for Andy’s smile as he turned them over to read to song titles. On the way home Joe’s phone buzzed, he let it vibrate several times before reading the texts.

 **[10:36AM- message -Brendon]:** Hey there’s a slot open for a replacement guitarist                                                                                                                       **[10:36AM- message -Brendon]:** Its tonight at 8. But if you're in they want you over there now to practise.                                                                                 **[10:37AM- message -Brendon]:** Get your ass to that club on 5th street. They’re ganna pay you like $200 for this.

“Hey Andy, uh there’s spot open and well I gotta go to it. Is it okay if you stay home for today? I’ll ask Pete to come over so you're not there alone.” Andy sighed and glanced down, kicking an abandoned soda can. “Yeah I guess”

“Awesome, I’ll walk you back, I gotta get my guitar. I’ll text pete now.”

 **[10:39AM- message -Joe]:** Hey can u come over for today? I’ve got to do this gig and I don’t think Andy’s up 4 that yet.

 **[10:40AM- message -Pete]:** Sure, can I use your wifi? I have to finish this article.

 **[10:40AM- message -Joe]:** Yeah whatever. Come over when you can, I’ll leave the door unlocked.

Thus sat Andy in the living room, joe already gone. He trooped round the house just looking in each room, when it occurred that Joe had parts of a drum kit, which also meant that he had the other pieces. He checked the closet in the living room, and there was the rest along with spare guitar bodies and necks. He slowly moved each drum and cymbal to the bedroom, fitting them together. Andy then realised he needed sticks, he searched the closet and Joe’s bed side table, yet he found nothing. But he did find two wooden spoons in the kitchen.

“I’m sorry mr drum, but it's the only thing I can find”

He slowly sat on the stool, shifting closer to the snare drum. He tapped it once, then pressed the bass pedal. The android closed his eyes trying to focus, he started a slow pace doing a simple rhythm, quickly bringing in the ride and crash cymbals.

Pete let himself in toeing off his shoes and setting his laptop bag on the sofa, he heard the drums from the bedroom but thought they were just part of a song, he checked the fridge taking out the OJ and pouring a glass, taking it with him, he made his way to Joe’s bedroom opening the door quickly.

“Hey Andy you mind turning the music down-” Pete almost dropped the glass, in front of him was Andy shredding a drum kit, heavily using the bass. He looked like he was deep in thought, hitting the snare with all his might, a complete opposite to his gentle personality. He hit the cymbals once more and lifted his head to look at pete.

“Oh-uh I wasn’t doing anything I-I’ll put them back I swear.” Andy started, quickly getting up ready to start taking the kit apart.

“What?!, no Andy no!” Pete stopped the android, putting down the glass on the nearest table and gripping his wrists, holding them away from the drums.

“Andy, just stop.” His eyebrows twitched with confusion. “That was fucking amazing!”

“R-Really?” Pete nodded and let go, giving a small chuckle.

“You're not going to tell Joe I broke his spoons?”

“Broke his what?” Andy reached for the wooden spoons he rest on the snare, holding them up for Pete to see, the necks were almost snapped and splintering.

“Shit, you didn’t hurt yourself did you?” He grabbed for Andy’s wrists again, turning over his palms and inspecting his hands for splinters.

“N-No I’m fine, I just couldn’t find sticks so I used those.” He laughed pulling his hands back.

“That’s fine, Joe’ll buy more. Look I don't mind you watching TV or anything but I gotta work so just try to keep it down."

"Oh yeah course. I'll make dinner if you stay that long."

 

❦——————————❦

 

Andy spent the rest of the evening watching TV, he found out that Joe had Netflix and he discovered a show called Doctor Who, it was very interesting, plus they were British, accents were weird but very, very cool. Pete ordered him food because Joe didn't have the greatest of ingredients in the cupboard. Funny enough fast food salads aren't that bad, nor the vegan patties. It was around eight o'clock when Pete left, he said it was because he was missing Patrick and he couldn't leave him on his own for that long without being worried. Thinking about it he missed Joe, he missed his company, he wanted Joe back. Hours went by until it was midnight, and still no Joe, Andy's eyes were beginning to droop, he didn't want to sleep, not without Joe. He eventually gave in and woke up half laying on the sofa, the sun creeping through the large windows. He looked over into the kitchen at the oven clock, which read nine am.

Time quickly passed into mid day and still Joe hadn’t come home and Andy was worrying. He was starting to think Joe had forgotten about him, maybe he even packed up and left without saying a word. But what if Joe did? He’s got no way of contacting Pete or finding him. Andy sighed getting up and going back to the bedroom, plopping down on the bed and wrapping himself in the covers. Joe was gone, he had lied about work. No, no don’t cry, you’re stronger than this, everything will be okay, he’ll have to come back at some point, for clothes and food right?

He was right, Joe had staggered through the door gone nine, with a splitting headache and a bruised cheek. He dumped his guitar case by the door making his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Andy lurked in the hallway, tears streaming down his face, he was angry more than anything, sure Joe can come and go as he pleases, but leaving for almost 24 hours and not calling the home phone or Pete was just wrong. When Joe put the glass in the sink and turned around he locked eyes with Andy’s sad ones, he was about to say something but Andy bolted for the bathroom and locked the door.

“Andy...Andy open the door please!”

“G-Go away!” He yelled, sliding down to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Look I can explain…” Andy didn’t respond.

“I-the, the gig finished really late, and the kids got rowdy, there was a massive fight and then I crashed on some guys couch because I was too drunk to walk home.” There was still no response but the small sniffs had died down.

“Andy, I’m real sorry I should have called I-fuck!” He banged a fist on the door, slumping to the floor and leaning his head against the cold wood.

“I fucked up and I’m so sorry, I fuck everything up and I don’t want to lose you like I do everyone else.” He heard Andy’s shallow breath and some quick blips.

“J-Joe” Andy whispered in panic. “Joe there’s something wrong”

“What? Andy, what’s going on?” He quickly got to his feet, rattling the door handle. “Let me in!”

 

“I c-can’t get up, Joe I̯ͅ'͇͈ͅͅm̱̞̻ s͙͎̻̹͍͚͖͎͊̐̊ͧ̇͊͐̅̂c̱̤̪͒̂ͦa̹̱̰̯͖͈͓͉͚̓̍̔͑r̤̗̬̓ͮ͂̿̎̚e̙͉̞̪ͮͬ̉ͣ̾͑͋ͤ͒d͕ͮ̏ͣ̊!̜̯̩̣͉ͫͨ̒̾̈́̆̊͆̑ͅ” His voice quickly turned into mechanical noise and whirring motors.

“Andy?!”

He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, his muscles had stopped working, he felt helpless, maybe this is punishment for being harsh on Joe.

"Andy!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to play at your heart strings, but I can assure you Andy's going to be totally fine.
> 
> Btw if you want an idea to what Andy was playing go look at this video:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIByGCLPrlQ
> 
> This drum solo gives me so much life <3


	5. Wishes And Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe makes things right, and Pete gives in too easily.

**[Incoming call from:  Joseph Trohman (The Troh-man)]**

“Joe it’s late, you better have a good reason for interrupting our movie night”

“P-Pete, Andy-Andy he’s, fuck Pete please!”

“Fuck, okay on my way, what happened?”

“I-I came home and Andy was mad b-because I didn’t call for almost a day. He locked himself in the bathroom, a-and just stopped talking…”

“Just talking? he’s probably fine Joe.”

“N-No he, it sounded like he was having a programming error or something, he said he couldn’t move, I need to get to him”

“Wait till I get there, we’re ganna have to take the door off”

**[Call ended]**

Pete banged on the door a few minutes later, Patrick close behind. Joe let them in completely shaking in panic. He had to explain that he couldn’t kick the door down as Andy was sitting against it, so they all had several goes at pick locking the door.

“Pete this isn’t going to work-”

_*Click*_

Pete smirked and pulled the clip out. Joe opened it slowly, grabbing Andy as he fell back onto the floor, holding the android’s head in his lap. “Andy wake up please…”

“Joe?” Patrick asked quietly making him look up.

“I think I know what’s wrong with Andy, help me carry him to your room”

They managed to plop Andy on his bed, they removed his shirt then rolled him over onto his stomach, Patrick clicked open the panel, and took out the extended cord, plugging it into the bedside socket.

“He’s been without food for an entire day, that’s why he just passed out, give him a couple of hours and he should be right as rain. Also you need to properly apologise, buy him flowers or something” Patrick stated, plopping down cross legged next to Andy.

“Yeah course, god I feel so terrible, I won’t keep you much longer, go home, have fun”

It was one in the morning when Andy woke up, he panicked when he realised he was connected to the plug. Joe quickly unplugged it, closing the panel. He pulled the android onto his lap, hugging him tightly, Andy clutched his shirt burying his face into the humans neck.

“I’m sorry, fuck, I’m so sorry”

“M’sorry too” Andy mumbled.

“You wanna go back to sleep” He felt Andy lazily nod against him, so he laid him back, making sure they were still close.

****  
  


❦——————————❦

****  
  


Weeks passed and Joe made sure that Andy ate every single day. He was still fussy about what food he was eating but at least it was something. Joe managed to find a sturdy job in the record store, often buying Andy new records. Today was his day off and they had nothing better to do, he had noticed lighter patches in one of his sleeves where the ink had lifted, so he went to the tattoo parlor to get them covered, dragging Andy with him. Andy seemed to be obsessed with tattoos, looking through different artists portfolios and studying the artist who was tattooing Joe.

“Joe? Can I get one?” Andy asked from the chair next to him, Joe sighed and looked up to Andy’s pleading eyes.

“Fine…”

Its was a few days later that they returned back to the parlor, the artist having already drawn up a couple of designs. Andy thought it would be funny to get a ‘mom’ tattoo, which was weird considering he didn’t have one. He just laughed saying about how his maker is similar to a mom. The tattoo process was fairly quiet, Andy didn’t feel much pain as he was programed to not have to, as pain limits a robots use. The walk home was silent until Andy’s hand brushed Joe’s, he suddenly stopped looking down at his hand, it hurt? Well it was more of an electric shock, and his heart jumped. Andy widened the space between them stuttering out a ‘Sorry’. But Joe just smiled and grabbed his hand and started walking again. “I didn’t say I didn’t want too, ya dummy”

****  
  


❦——————————❦

“Pete?”  Patrick chimed, pulling lightly at the back of Pete’s shirt. “Walk me to Joe’s?”

“Why?” He laughed, spinning round from the kitchen counter.

“He’s practising with Andy and asked me to sing, we can put on a show for you? Please?” He whined, pouting dramatically. Pete sighed “Okay fine, we leave in five”

They practised for an hour, covering different songs from the 80s, they tended to bicker about which songs, Patrick wanted groove, while Andy wanted metal, Joe had to step in saying they’ll do both. Meanwhile Pete was in his own world, casually lounging on the sofa, laptop in hand. He was dotting down different words, which quickly turned into assorted lyrics and poems, it was a thing he did from time to time when his head was cluttered. He could never make a living off of them, most didn’t even make sense.

Patrick bounced over to him a moment later, acoustic guitar in hand. He sat opposite Pete in the armchair. Strumming once, testing the sound, then started a slow rhythm. Pete didn’t actually expect Patrick to put on a show, he was more than happy to walk with him. But then again, how could he pass up on the opportunity? He quickly shut his laptop, turning to face the robot.

**"I never meant to cause you any sorrow**

**I never meant to cause you any pain**

**I only wanted one time to see you laughing**

**I only want to see you laughing in the purple rain**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**I only want to see you bathing in the purple rain**

**I never wanted to be your weekend lover**

**I only wanted to be some kind of friend**

**Baby I could never steal you from another**

**It's such a shame our friendship had to end**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**Purple rain Purple rain**

**I only want to see you underneath the purple rain"**

“wow ‘Trick, your getting pretty good” Pete breathed out, sitting up and patting the empty spot on the couch. “T-thanks.” He stuttered, plopping down next to the human, quickly moving to rest his head in Pete’s lap. Pete laughed, running his fingers through the robots silky hair.

“Joe wants to start a band” Patrick stated, breaking the long silence. “Mhm, why don’t you then?”

“Can’t have a band without a bassist.” He whined.

“Why don’t you put an add in the paper or something?”

“Because then if we do get someone, they may be a complete dick, it would be cool if we actually knew the pers-” Patrick paused, looking up at Pete with a twinkle in his eye.

“Pete! If you learn how to play then you can be our bassist!”

“No” He said, shaking his head.

“What? Why?”

“Because, I’ve got a job that pays well. I can’t just drop everything and learn bass. What if the band doesn’t go anywhere?”

“You say that, but do you remember the party I played at?” Pete nodded slowly.

“Yeah well someone recorded it and posted on a social media site, I forgot what the name was...it was like Tumbles, Tumbling or something.”

“And?” Pete asked in a sing song voice.

“And? Pete, it's been shared more than a thousand times. There’s already blogs dedicated to that video. So if we go and start a band? There’s already people willing to listen to us.” Pete gazed at him a little confused, thousand people? Over Patrick? His angel?...wow.

“H-How do you know about that?”

“Brendon?...But mainly Joe. Brendon told Joe because he uses media like that, then Joe told me. Then me, Joe and Andy looked it up, proving Brendon is right, and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Look I’ll make you a deal, I’ll buy a cheap bass. If I haven’t progressed in a month then you find someone else, okay?”

“Oh You will” Patrick giggled, jumping up from the couch and running down the hall. “you will!”

****  
  


❦——————————❦

****  
  


Pete bought a bass a few days later with another amp, and various extra items. He tried, he really tried to ignore it, but it sat it his office, taunting him whenever his gaze looked up, it may have been that or Patrick’s pouting face...okay it was mainly Patrick. It didn’t actually take Pete long to understand the instrument, the different strings and frets. It was just his fingers being stubborn. It wasn’t like this was his first instrument, he had learnt piano as a child. Patrick helped a lot though, teaching Pete correct finger placement and arpeggios. To say the least, he did enjoy it, the sounds the lower strings make, vibrate through his hands, it was quite calming.

A month passed, and Pete seemed to be pretty good at it, they would spend nights making harmonies, Patrick still showing him what to do, it was nice. Pete would stop now and then, looking up to Patrick, seeing his eyes closed, softly using the pick against the strings of his guitar, the sight always made Pete’s heart flutter, it was stupid, like a teenage crush, but Pete couldn’t care less.

Patrick was becoming a problem, like the problem you can never ignore. God Pete wishes he wouldn't be so adorable, he wishes Patrick wouldn’t daydream with that small smile. But he does, and more. The only thing that Pete really wishes is that Patrick feels like that too, Patrick has feelings right? But then again why would he like Pete? He was just a lonely writer, who had two dumb friends.

**  
**But it doesn’t stop him from wishing though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapters been late. I've had really bad writers block. I'll try make the next one happen this week too <3 
> 
> Also wanted your opinion on smut? Like would you wanna see it in these novel or no? p.s I'm not very good at writing it so maybe someone wants to do a joint chapter.


	6. There's a light on in Chicago, and I know I should be home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon's kind, Brendon's also sick of your shit.

“Hey thanks for letting us use your garage man” Pete breathed out as he set down two guitar cases. Brendon chuckled setting a keyboard on its stand, pushing it to the edge of the room. “No problem man, I’m just looking out for your angry neighbours”

“Ha ha very funny, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Joe said rolling his eyes as he took a swig of his beer. “Mhmm, here? In my house, be careful Joey, I can always throw you out.” He gave a cheesy grin tilting his head to the side. “Be back later boys”

“Bye Brendon!” They said in unison. Soon after Patrick and Andy waltzed in carrying amplifiers. It took them another hour or so to bring all the instruments in and to set them up. Once everything was set Pete and Patrick crashed on the couch while Joe shared a large bean bag with Andy. They sat like that for a while, not wanting to get more exhausted than they already were.

“Sooo, what are we playing later?” Patrick asked breaking the silence. They all shrugged in return. Patrick sighed and sunk lower onto the couch, huffing when Pete took out his phone.

When Pete asked Brendon if he had a space for practice. He immediately suggested his garage, to then add “So I can watch” with a smirk. It was a decent sized space, easily fitting in two cars, or in their case, equipment. Brendon was even kind enough to paint the walls and decorate. He decided on a matte black paint, hanging fairy lights around the top, with various posters of rock and punk bands, even throwing in a L shaped sofa at the back on the left hand side, also including a large polka dotted bean bag. But now it seemed, even with the proper space, no one knew what to do.

Patrick groaned again in frustration, jumping to his feet, rushing over to one of the gig bags and unzipping it. He pulled out the acoustic guitar and sat back down on the sofa. He did nothing in particular, apart from strumming gently, changing chords now and then creating a slowly melody.

**“My heart is on my sleeve**

**Wear it like a bruise or black eye**

**My badge, my witness**

**Means that I believed**

**Every single lie you said”**

Patrick suddenly stopped all together, jumping back up to search for  pen and paper, with no luck he snatched Pete’s phone out of his hand and opened the notes app.

“Hey! I was using that” Pete grumbled but Patrick quickly stuttered a “shut up”. He swiftly typed out the lyrics he just sang, thinking for a moment before typing the next verse. He hummed out the lyrics in the same pitch of the chords he played, then added another verse. He moved so he was facing Pete, propping the phone up by Pete’s thigh.

**“'Cause every pain of glass that your pebbles tap**

**Negates the pains I went through to avoid you**

**And every little pat on the shoulder for attention**

**Fails to mention I still hate you**

**But there's a light on in Chicago**

**And I know I should be home**

**All the colors of the street signs**

**They remind me of the pickup truck**

**Out in front of your neighbor's house”**

**❦——————————❦**

It didn’t take Patrick long to finish the song, they all listened intently to how Patrick played the guitar, Joe rushing quickly to set up his guitar, and Andy his drums. Joe sat back next to Patrick, playing over chords and notes, while Patrick sung. Around a hour later they had figured out the drums and bass. Playing the instruments individually, then together.

“Okay I think we’ll do a full practise tomorrow- yes Joe, and a Misfit’s cover.” Pete chirped, Setting his bass back in the gig bag.

“Oh Petey!” Brendon sang loudly, kicking the garage door open, he held a large tray high, with several drinks atop of it. “Hey Bren, sorry you just missed practise.”

“Its alright, I had my hands full, if you know what I mean.” He wiggled his eyebrows, offering a drink to Joe then Pete. “Okay first off ew, and what kind of cocktail is this?” Pete asked taking a sip.

“Sex on my face” Brendon stated straight faced. Pete mid sip and totally mortified, spat it out, covering Joe who was sitting opposite. “What?!?!”

“Sex on my face, man. Canadian whiskey, coconut rum, yada yada yada, details are boring.”

“Bee, what are you doing?” All eyes turned to the other voice. There in the doorway stood a sleepy, and a very naked Dallon. Dallon rubbed his eyes with a yawn, opening them again, realisation quickly spreading over his face. He yelped, running back the way he came. Brendon broke out laughing, while the others looked horrified.

“Babe come back!!” Brendon yelled in between laughs. “Fuck you Bee!” came a muffled response.

“You weren’t kidding about your hands being full…” Joe stated, mouth slightly agape.

“At least the drinks appropriate” Andy added.

“Oh man. Anyway, I came down to say just shut the garage door when your done, it locks automatically.” Brendon smiled, taking the tray and making his way back to the kitchen. “Dall! Put the bat down!”

They made their way back home a few minutes later using Joe’s car. Joe pulled the car next to the curb letting Pete and Patrick out, then driving off to their apartment. After a silent elevator ride, Pete unlock their front door with a yawn, letting Patrick through first shuffling in after. Pete was pretty tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, he managed to trudge down the hall, losing his jeans and shirt along the way, he eventually crashed on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers.

“P-Pete?” Patrick stuttered from the doorway. Pete hummed in response, face still planted in his pillow. “Can I maybe...sleep with you tonight?...It's just a little lonely on my own.” Pete definitely wasn’t expecting that, but he wasn’t about to pass up on the opportunity either.

“Sure” He sighed, shifting so he could get under the covers, lifting up an edge for Patrick too. Patrick hesitantly got under, rolling over to face Pete, who already had his eyes closed, the robot waited a couple more seconds before moving to rest his head in the crook of Pete’s shoulder. “I’ll charge in the morning, I just want to be comfortable…” Currently Pete was screaming inside, because ‘Oh my God, Patrick is resting on me, this is to cute to handle!” Where as outside, he just a ‘casual’ arm around Patrick. “Night ‘Trick”

****  


**❦——————————❦**

****  


**[1:23 AM- message -Beebo]:** JOE

**[1:24 AM- message -Beebo]:** JOEY

**[1:25 AM- message -Beebo]:** I SWEAR TO GOD IF U DON’T ANSWER ME

**[1:26 AM- message -Beebo]:** I WILL BREAK OTU THE EMOJIS    

**[1:26 AM- message -Joe]:** Srry, Andy was laying on my arm

 

**[1:27 AM- message -Beebo]:** OhhhHOOOoOOO??? GIVE ME DETAILS!

**[1:27 AM- message -Joe]:** What? ew no, not like that We just share a bed

**[1:28 AM- message -Beebo]:** Y????

[ **1:29 AM- message -Joe]:** DUDE I live in a 1 bed flat where else is he ganna sleep

**[1:30 AM- message -Beebo]:** oki oki….Still aren’t u like a LITTLE excited he’s in there wth u????

**[1:30 AM- message -Joe]:** ……...maybe

**[1:31 AM- message -Beebo]:** OMG I CALLED ET!!! U TOTALLY ARE IN LOVE WITH HIMMMMM

**[1:31 AM- message -Joe]:** I AM NOT

**[1:32 AM- message -Beebo]:** OH COM ON U WR BATTING UR LASHES 4 HIM SINCE DAY 1!!!!!

**[1:33 AM- message -Joe]:** Ok...maybe I am but its not like he’d feel the same way

**[1:33 AM- message -Beebo]:** ..........!!!!!!!!! ASK HIM OUTTT

**[1:34 AM- message -Joe]:** BREN HE’S PROB NOT INTO DUDES

**[1:35 AM- message -Beebo]:** U WOn’T KNOW TILL U ASK HIM THE FUDGE OUT!

**[1:35 AM- message -Joe]:** IDK OKAY I’ll ThinK AboUT it

**[1:36 AM- message -Beebo]:** what eva man but I’ll b watching u okay????

**[1:36 AM- message -Joe]:** yea yeah look I need to sleep so see u tomorrow after work

**[1:37 AM- message -Beebo]:** Bye loser

****  


**❦——————————❦**

****  


Patrick’s motors kicked in in the early morning, blinking awake he moved his head to look up at Pete, who had his arms around Patrick protectively. He sighed in content snuggling closer to the humans chest.

Pete was...well Pete. He was kind, generous and full of laughter. Patrick was worried about being activated, his creator had programmed him with previous news of the world, basic facts that everyone would know. His maker said some humans were mean, abusive, and that he hoped only good things would come to him. That didn’t stop him from being anxious though. But when Pete turned out to be so-so caring, all his worries were washed away. Patrick really liked Pete, he didn’t know why. But everytime he would smile, his metal heart beat a little faster. He wanted to call it love but...how did he know what that was? Only humans could experience that right?

“Morning ‘Trick.” Pete said hoarsely. “H-Hi” The arms around him tightened and Pete sighed, resting his chin on Patrick’s head. He didn’t expect Patrick to sleep with him again, so he was damn well going to enjoy it while it lasted. “What percentage is your battery at?”

“Twenty, I have approximately forty more minutes till I need to charge”

“Good, because I’m not letting you up just yet” He softly chuckled. “I was thinking...How would you like to go to the zoo today? We can invite Andy too?”

“Really?” Patrick gasped with excitement, he had never seen an animals in real life, well apart from the stray cat or Mrs Johnson's Chihuahua. “C-Can Brendon come too?”

“Sure thing ‘Tricky”

****  


**❦——————————❦**

****  


“Pete hurry up! There are the lions!”

“Okay okay, no need to rush” They’d been at the local zoo for around thirty minutes, and so far they had seen half of the animals, mostly due to Patrick and Andy running ahead, skipping from enclosure to enclosure. Pete just trailed behind chatting to Brendon. But soon enough Patrick came back over, begging with puppy eyes if they could go feed the seals. Andy stayed behind Pete as Brendon went off with Patrick, they sat in the cafe area, sharing a bowl of fries with dip.

“Pete?” Andy asked, pulling his feet up to sit cross legged on the bench. “What is it?”

“Why do...Why are the animals here?” He questioned, swirling a fry in ketchup. “What’dya mean?”

“...To my knowledge animals like the lions and the Amur Tigers are from far parts of the world….Not here in Chicago. So why are they here, in cages?” Well fuck, how was Pete suppose to explain this? They are locked up for our pleasure? We keep them locked so people have a chance of seeing animals they’d never see up close?

“Uh well. Since they are from where you said, every day people wouldn’t get to see them apart from maybe TV. Its also a way of teaching children about animals.”

“But...do the animals enjoy it? I mean the enclosures are pretty small, why don’t they release them back? So they can like stretch their legs?” God these questions are hard, Pete may be a writer, but questioning something normal by society's standards is just...weird.

“The animals seem pretty okay about it.” Pete shrugged, hoping the conversation would turn somewhere else.

“But Pete, imagine if someone forced you to live in a tiny space, only giving you food when necessary? How would you feel about that?”

“If there’s wifi then that sounds like a perfect life.” Pete said, finishing off the last few fries. “I dunno Pete, it just seems pretty wrong to me…”

****  


**❦——————————❦**

****  


“So how’s things with Pete?” Brendon giggled, throwing a slice of fish to a overly excited seal.

“W-What do you mean? We’re okay I guess…” He answered, watching the trainer make the seals do a trick.

“Sooo have you made out yet?” Patrick head snapped in his direction. “N-No, w-why would I, I mean I’d l-like to, but Pete doesn’t like me like that…” Brendon really, really doubted that.

“Sure” He dragged out, throwing the last fish out and backing away from the enclosure.

“Guys you done?! We’ve got like a lot more animals to see” Pete called out, walking over to Patrick and Brendon, peering over the edge to take a glimpse of the seals.

“Yeah, just a couple more then we can go” Patrick grinned, taking Pete’s hand and pulling him off to the reptile house.

“Pfft Pete doesn’t feel that way my ass” Brendon muttered, following after them, as Andy walked quickly behind.

**  
**

❦——————————❦

****  


“I just don’t get it!” Brendon sighed angrily, tossing the book he was reading on the bed. “What don’t you get?” Dallon replied, looking up from his laptop unamused.

“Like how hard can it be to say, ‘wow I really like you’ to someone?” he stated, waving his hands around to make his point. “Sorry what?”

“Uh Pete and Patrick totally have feelings for eachother but they both think the other doesn’t feel that way, same goes for Andy and Joe.” He breathed out quickly, picking the book back up and smoothing out a wrinkled corner.

“Okay….And this affects you how?”

“It affects me because I’m there surrounded by unresolved sexual tension, I am suffering Dall! Suffering!”

“Sure.” He dragged out the word, then resumed typing.

“Do you even care?! Dall I need to end this war! They need to confess!” He shouted. squirming around then rolling off the bed, making a displeased noise which quickly turned into a surprised gasp.

“That it! I’ve got to set them up, you know like lock them in closets together, or….or! set them on a gondola at sunset!” He giggled to himself, crawling back up the bed, trying to flop across Dallon’s legs but he kicked him off. “They are both terrible ideas”

“But they could work right? Right?!” Dallon sighed, setting his laptop on the bedside cabinet. “Yeah they could”

Brendon fist pumped the air, rushing back up, rummaging through their closet. “What are you doing now?”

“I am going to go start on operation: Get my bros laid!” He laughed again, trying to pull up some skinny jeans but falling over.

“Or” Dallon interjected. “You could come back to bed and get laid yourself.” Brendon pondered over the offer for a second, tossing his jeans aside.

“I guess Operation: Get my bros laid, can wait.”

****  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow, here it is. Sorry for the wait, I'm trying to juggled important collage work with sin haha.


	7. I don't blame you for being you, Joe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon took the boys on holiday.  
> Joe realises he's super gay for Andy.  
> Pete and Patrick are clueless.

Brendon figured that to get everyone to fall for each other, they’d have to spend days in close contact. So without a second thought, he booked three hotel rooms; one for himself and Dallon, one for Joe and Andy, and the last for Pete and Patrick. The best part was that the hotel was situated in a rural part of Italy, hours away from the nearest town. The hotel in question, was actually several modern houses located on the side of a mountain, each with its own kitchen and living room for extra comfort.

Pete had been suspicious when Brendon suggested going on holiday. But when he was told the hotels were already paid for, he sighed giving in and booking plane tickets, at least it was time with Patrick. The only thing Brendon lied on was that it was in the city, but it's not like they were going to kill him right?

The band was going well, they practised nearly every other night, recording new material. So that night, hours away from catching their plane. They released an album with a mock up band name, hoping that people would take notice. Thanks to Brendon sharing it over various sites, many people had taken an interest. With that, Brendon hustled them into a taxi, with no further information on the subject.

The plane journey was fairly silent, with minimal turbulence. Patrick ran out of battery half way through, so it just looked like he was napping. However trying to carry him off a plane in Italy with two or more suitcases was a challenge. Thus they sat at a Cafe in the airport, with Patrick plugged in the the mains, while they waited for another taxi. When it arrived, they clambered in, the humans falling asleep instantly, leaving Andy and Patrick to stare out at the scenery, they became concerned as the taxi driver turned the car off of the motorway and out of the city, tall building being replaced with country houses and fields. Patrick turned back to Pete shaking him awake. “P-Pete?”

“Hey, we there yet?” He yawned, stretching out his legs. “No, far from it, I have no idea where we are.” Pete pulled a bewildered face, trying to wrap his head around what Patrick said, but it became clear when he looked out the window. The car had begun its journey up a hill, which quickly turned into rocks, only a thin barrier at the roads edge. “well fuck me…Brendon!”

Brendon awoke with a shout, staring daggers at Pete. “What the fuck man?!”

“The feelings mutual, where the fuck are we?!” Brendon’s features softened, and he sunk down in his seat, staring at the floor. “Uh, look. We are actually going to this lake okay, it's pretty cool, don’t worry…”

“Don’t worry?!? Does this place even have WiFi, how are we going to keep an eye out on the reviews?” Pete sighed, putting his head in his hands, he was going to kill Brendon. Who wants to go camping at a bloody lake?

“Pete it's fine! They have WiFi, hot water, don’t worry!”

The car came to a stop moments later. They woke the others up, trudging out and grabbing their suitcases from the back. Brendon paid the driver, waving as he drove off back the way he came. Brendon walked to the others, who were staring blankly at a small building, on a gravel pathway that was on the side of the mountain. “Is this it?” Joe asked first.

“No dumb ass, this is just the reception desk.” Brendon giggled, practically skipping down the gravel path, bag in tow. They all followed after, making their way inside the building.

Inside lay a large white reception desk, atop a slate floor, with matching white wood chairs in front of a open fireplace. To which they all bundled over to, dumping their bags, to sit in front of the fire. Brendon just waltzed over to the desk, ringing the bell. A young man came rushing out from a back room. “Ciao! Benvenuto!”

“Hey I booked three rooms under the name Urie” The receptionist quickly turned to the computer, typing in his name, and scribbling something down in a book. “Ah sì, Welcome Mr Urie, let me just get your keys and I will take you down to your houses.” He smiled, rushing to the key rack, picking out houses; 12, 13 & 15.

“Bene! Mr Urie, would you and your friends kindly follow me.” Apart from Brendon, they all groaned as they got up, picking up their bags. The receptionist, took them through another large door, which led to a path on the cliff's side. As the path followed a bend, they all were in awe.

There on the mountain's side, were several large houses made from wood and stone, dotted around at different levels, some higher, some lower. Below in the valley was a large lake, a jetty extending far into the water. There were also multiple buildings surrounding the lake, smoke rising from the chimneys.

“There are fully detailed maps in each house, locating the pathways to the lake. By the lake is the steam rooms, swimming pool, restaurant, cinema, library, and a few other comforts.” The receptionist explained, continuing to list off serving times for food. They walked a little further till they reached their houses. The receptionist handed over their keys, waving a goodbye.

“See you at supper guys!” Brendon yelled down the path at the others, before stepping into the house.

When Pete first stepped inside, Patrick pushed on past him, radiating with excitement. Pete toed off his shoes, looking up with a sigh, his eyes settling on the house’s interior. The first thing he noticed was the wood, light coloured wood, dark wood, shiny wood, painted wood, there was a lot, but they all seemed to match with each other. The floor was a nice glazed oak, that seamlessly run to the slate walls, the ceiling was high, hanging lamps decorating it in a straight line. Ahead was a living kitchen, the cupboards painted in a pure white with slate tops. Beyond that was the wall of windows, that ran ceiling to floor, looking out over the valley.

“Pete! You need to come up here!” Patrick shouted, catching Pete’s attention. He looked over to the left, seeing Patrick hanging over the railings of a metal spiral staircase, waving at him. He quickly walked past the sofa’s joining Patrick’s journey upstairs. Once they reached the top, Pete was met with a coal coloured, round super king bed, its sheets pearl satin. The room had pretty much the same layout as downstairs, however the windows at the far end had automatic shutters. Opposite the bed was a wall of open front wardrobes, a small doorway to the right leading to the walk in shower room. “Wow” Pete stuttered, eyes still wandering the room.

“So whatcha want to do till dinner?” Patrick queried, as he walked up to the windows, peering out at the lake below. “We have two hours” He added.

“I want to sleep.” Pete replied dramatically, flopping down on the overly large bed. It had only been a few hours and the jet lag was already kicking in. Patrick crawled up next to him a few moments later, pressing himself against Pete’s chest. “Then sleep we will.”

****  
  


❦——————————❦

****  
  


“Come on Joe! The outdoors awaits!” Andy shouted, pulling on joe’s hoodie. Joe gripped the doorframe for dear life, he really-really didn’t want to swim in the lake, what if it had giant biting fish in it or something? “Andy please just let me sit down!”

They headed down the pathway a few minutes later, Joe walking silently, pouting and crossing his arms. “Andy, I think you are a total piece of poop” Andy just rolled his eyes.

Next to the changing block, was a gift shop, which sold swimming gear. Andy picked out some plain black shorts, whilst Joe decided on a bright pink Hawaiian pattern. Once they emerged from the changing block, Andy grabbed Joe’s arm, tugging him towards the jetty. “Andy you sure about this?” Andy nodded in return.

“Won't it damage your circuits?” Andy sighed, still dragging him to the water. “Pretty sure Joe”

“No but like shouldn’t we check first?!-” Andy pushing Joe off the end, sending him tumbling backwards into the dark water, and quickly diving in after him. As soon as Andy peeked over the surface he saw Joe staring daggers at him as he bobbed in the water, his hair sticking to his forehead. “I could punch you”

“Really? then come get me” The robot chuckled, swiftly swimming away from Joe. “Oh come on!” Joe chased up to him, both managing to swim near the middle of the lake. Joe grabbed Andy’s ankle pulling him close so he couldn’t get away, meanwhile the android was too busy laughing, which made Joe laugh too. “So are you still going to punch me?”

“Nah, but I will if you keep me in here.”

Andy’s sniggers dulled to a bright smile, his eyes seeming so alive in the afternoon light. Joe tried not to notice it, he really did, but something was pulling him towards Andy, realisation maybe, but it was strong. Even though it had only been a couple of months, Andy had improved his life, all those nights of nonsense drinking were gone, the early mornings of loneliness and punching walls also gone too. He actually liked waking up, sometimes getting to see Andy still sleeping, or even coming home from work with a vinyl for Andy to play, he didn’t want anything else, just those little moments.

Without even thinking he leaned forward, their lips meeting. Andy went stiff, his eyes wide, not knowing what to do. Joe only then realised his mistake, rushing to give them both distance. Not even looking up he turned giving a quick “let’s go” before swimming off back to the jetty.

It took them thirty minutes to get dressed and back to the house. where Brendon and Dallon were sitting on the steps. “Hey losers” Brendon called. “Took you long enough.”

“Hey it's not my fault, blame Mr. Exercise” Joe held his hands up in defence, then fished around in his pocket for the key, pretending nothing happened. He opened the door, holding it open for the others. “Right well I’m going to make some snacks and watch TV.” Joe stated, shuffling to the kitchen.

Andy was halfway up the the stairs when he yelled “Brendon, would you mind helping me unpack?” Brendon jogged up the stairs, clearly expecting some juicy news.

“So let me guess, you need to talk?”

“Yes-but-”

“Shh, is it about Joe?” Andy sighed, placing the suitcase on the bed, unzipping it. “Yea it is…”

“Then shoot!”

Andy hesitantly took out one of his shirts, smoothing out a crease. “He uh-Joe kissed me…”

“He what?!” Brendon practically yelled, Andy quickly shushed him, throwing a pair of socks at his face. “Shh, he might hear you!” He whispered. “And that’s a bad thing?” Brendon questioned.

“Yes! Because he’s acting like it didn’t even happen.” He sighed again, going back to unpacking things from the suitcase. “Wait-Why would he do that?”

“I-I don’t know. One minute we were laughing, he kissed me, I freaked out, then he just turned and swam back!” He plopped down on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. “It's probably my fault…”

“No no Andy this is not your fault, he’s probably freaking out too okay?” Andy nodded, shuffling his feet against the wood floor. “Yeah I guess.”

“Maybe you two should talk about it? Like after we all have dinner?”

“I-I’ll try, thanks Brendon”

“No worries, now, let’s finish putting these away.”

****  
  


❦——————————❦

****  
  


Dinner turned out to be very awkward, Joe and Andy didn’t talk to each other, or anyone else for that matter, only giving small smiles to show they were listening to the conversation. Instead of a set menu at the restaurant, a buffet was set up, a hog on a spit turning in the corner of the room. Andy quickly lost his appetite, leaving the table.

“Aren’t you ganna go after him?” Prompted Brendon, Joe groaned tossing the chicken leg back on his plate, then hurried out the door.

As soon as Andy stepped outside he started sprinting up the path, half way up he noticed a rock that stuck out of the cliffs side, out of curiosity he moved towards it, sitting on the edge, swinging his legs out as he knelt on his elbows, head tilted towards the sky. The stars were out, twinkling brightly against its dark blue sky. Behind him the gravel cracked, telling him someone was there, it was probably Joe.

“Go away…” Andy whispered harshly, however person stepped hesitantly toward him.

“why’d you run off?” Yep, it was Joe. Andy turned away from the human when Joe decided to sit next to him. “Because…”

Joe didn’t push for more answers, instead he just shut his eyes, breathing in the cool air. They sat like that for a little while, not really knowing what to do.

“Joe...I left because of the food...And maybe because of what happened today.” He moved back off the ledge pulling his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry by the way.”

“Andy there’s nothing to apologize for, I’m the one that should be saying sorry.”

“But-”

“No buts” Joe interrupted. “I’m the one that freaked out.”

“Why did you do it?” Joe paused in thought, pushing himself back to sit next to Andy.

“I did it because...BecauseILikeYou.” He rushed out, turning away because wow, he’s totally not blushing like an idiot.

“You what?” Andy laughed slightly.

“I-I, fuck! I love you okay!”

“You-”Andy cut himself off, trying to come to terms with what Joe said. Why? Why does Joe love him? He loves Joe too but how does he know it is love? Andy felt the prickle of tears sting his eyes, he blinked them away, tilting his head to peek at Joe, who was beet red, and eyes fixed on the huts below. Andy leaned into Joe, pressing a lingering kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too” Andy muttered softly. With a wide smile Joe grabbed Andy’s face placing a loving kiss to his lips. Andy giggled, kissing back this time.

Soft and gentle kisses quickly turned into open mouthed ones, and they fell back against the cold stone. “J-Joe” Andy mumbled, trying not to moan as Joe placed feather light kisses down his neck. “Hmm?”

“You wanna go back? It's a little chilly out here” Joe sprung to his feet at the question, dusting off his jeans. He held out his hand for Andy to take, to which he did. “To the house?” Andy nodded. Still holding his hand, they slowly trudged up the hill, Joe stopping now and then to peck Andy’s cheek.

Joe opened the door to a pitch black house, they stumbled and tripped through the living room and up the stairs. They crashed on the bed lazily picking up where they left off, Andy sitting in Joe’s lap. Joe slipped his hands under the androids shirt, feeling over his soft skin, Andy’s shirt was gone a few moments later, thrown somewhere on the floor. Joe’s fingers traced over him again, this time over his tattoo and down his chest. Before Joe could do anything else Andy tugged at his shirt so he could do the same. “Andy-”

“I want to suck you off” Andy said bluntly, making Joe do a double take. “W-What?”

“I-I want to...Sorry I’m not very good at this” Andy chuckled, cheeks slightly pink.

“No no, you're perfect” He hummed, resting his hands on Andy’s hips, rubbing small circles to the skin just above his jeans. “Do you want to?- I mean don’t feel like I’m pressuring you or anything…”

“Joe I wouldn’t have said that if I didn’t mean it.” He state, running his fingers through Joe’s curly hair. “I know I know but…”

“But?” Andy mimicked with a smirk, grinding down against Joe’s lap. “Fuck, okay okay.”

Andy grinned and slowly pushed Joe back against the pillows, shuffling down to sit between his legs. Wasting no time he began to unbuckle Joe’s belt, leaning forward to trail light kisses down his navel. Joe murmured something inaudible and reached down to pet Andy’s head.

“Mm your hair’s grown a lot”

“Its enough for you to grab though” He added, tugging at Joe’s trousers. Joe lifted his hips up enough for the fabric to slip down his legs, jeans quickly joining the rest of the abandoned clothes. He felt Andy’s mouth on him then, his (surprisingly) wet tongue dancing against the thin fabric of his boxers. “F-Fuck”

Andy slid Joe’s shorts down, his fingers curling around Joe’s length, stroking a few times. He replaced his hands with his mouth a few seconds later, licking painfully slow from from base to tip, he mouthed Joe’s dick a few more times just to tease, before taking Joe fully into his mouth. Joe choked out a cry, grabbing the sheets. “Andy-Fuck!” Andy started to hollow out his cheeks, holding joe’s hips down. Joe was pretty sure that Andy was deep throating him but at that moment just breathing alone seemed difficult. Joe already began to feel his stomach tightening, and lasting long didn’t look like an option. He reached down to tug on Andy’s hair, which made the android moan, sending vibrations straight to his dick. With that he let go, moaning Andy’s name into the darkness of the room. He slumped back against the pillows trying to catch his breath. Andy crawled up him seconds later, face tucked into his neck.

“Andy that was…wow” Andy just giggled at Joe’s wording.

“One of the many benefits of not having a gag reflex.”

“You? O-Oh” Joe snaked his arms up Andy’s sides, shifting them both so they were laying on their sides, Andy smiling like an idiot at him. “Do you want me to? Ya know?”

“It’s okay, I don’t need it, but next time yes.” Joe nodded, shutting his eyes tightly as he yawned. “You wanna sleep?” Joe asked, stretching his arms.

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Andy swiftly got to his feet, Shimmying out of his pants then turned back to join Joe. “Just wanted to be comfortable.” Joe hummed in agreement, he definitely didn’t stare at Andy’s ass. Joe pulled Andy close again so that he rested against his chest, each wrapped in the others arms. “Night Andy.”

“G’night…”

****  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am so sorry for it being late. I keep writing like 5 words then getting distracted haha.  
> But expect the next chapter by next weekend! Sorry if the smut is terrible, I warned you hehehe.


	8. I wanna be like everyone else, not just another up on the shelf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on tour but is it really as cracked up as its meant to be?

“Joe” A dreamy voice hit him stirring him from his sleep, he shifted slowly but something weighed him down. The voice came again along with a pair of soft lips on his neck. Joe cranked his eyes open, everything a little blurry from sleep. His eyes finally settled on Andy, who was settled on top of him extremely naked. Joe was about to question why but then flashes of last night came to mind, he instantly blushed, making Andy laugh, bowing his head against Joe’s chest. When Andy looked up he was smirking like an idiot. Joe decided he’d kiss it away, so he leaned up wrapping his arms tightly around Andy’s middle, kissing him sweetly. Andy just giggled against his lips.

 

“You know, group breakfast is two hours away.” Andy stated, leaning back to look at Joe’s face. “Yeah?”

 

“Mm-hmm, and I was thinking we continued on from last night?” Joe sighed, trailing his hands to rest them on Andy’s thighs.

 

“I’d love too, but you just woke me up…” Andy looked at him with pleading eyes, who’s to say no to that? “Not even a morning blow job?” The robot stuck out his bottom lip and Joe mentally cursed himself.

 

“Fine, okay.” Andy giggled, shifting to sit on Joe’s legs. “You’re gonna love this.”

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


“Yo Joe you okay man? You seem kinda out of it” Joe looked up to the sound of Pete’s voice, he closed his eyes to try shake the lazy fog from his head. He hummed stabbing at one of the sausages on his plate.

 

“I’m fine, just tired is all” He side glanced at Andy who smirked, bringing a piece of watermelon to his lips, bastard.

 

“Whatever dude, hope you’re not like this the whole day…”

 

“Guys!” Brendon shouted, running through the buffet. People turned to stare and scowl at his loud behavior. He finally reached the table, hands coming down to slam the wooden surface. “Guess who made you an offer!?” He screamed again.

 

“I dunno, the Pope?” Brendon dramatically put a finger to Pete’s lips shushing him. “No asshole! A fucking record company!” Andy dropped the melon in shock, Patrick just made a confused face, not really understanding what that meant.

 

“What? Really? Who?” Joe gaped. “Fueled by Ramen!” Brendon screamed again, turning to drag a chair over from an empty table. “You all better take the fucking offer! I literally have them on speed dial!”

 

“Well fuck....” Pete looked to the rest of the group, who were nodding their head in agreement. “Shit okay, we’ll do it.”

 

“Fuck yes!!” Brendon yelled gleefully, jumping up to grab Dallon who had just joined them to the table, forcing him into a giddy dance.

 

Pete phoned them after breakfast, Brendon pushing them towards Pete’s house, Pete speedily copied the number into his phone with shaky fingers, everyone crowding him in order to hear what the manager was saying. Pete eventually sighed, pushing Joe out the way to get up, quietly shuffling up the stairs. The others waited impatiently, lounging on the large sofas.

When Pete trudged back down, he was in total shock, he sat on the sofa next to Patrick eyes staring ahead. “They-they love it.” They all cheered in return.

 

“They want to meet us when we get back, talk over like contracts and stuff. Our sales have gone so good that they may even help us setup tour dates.”

 

“Dude that’s amazing!” Brendon chuffed out, throwing some cushion in the air with excitement. “Like why not cut the vacay short and head back?”

 

“Why?” Joe chuckled.

 

“Because Trohman, I’m all fucking for this.” He gestured to their group. “And I’m worried about you Joe baby.” He whined making kissy faces and leaning against Joe, Dallon huffed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever man.” Joe snorted, pushing him off the couch, he got up heading to the kitchen. “Baby come back!” Brendon laughed out, running after him.

 

“That my boyfriend not yours!” Andy Laughed, regretting it when everyone turned to him in surprise. “Well fuck…” Andy muttered, wincing when Brendon tripped over the rug to get back to him. “You ass you didn’t!”

 

“Oh he did, like twice!” Joe yelled back for the kitchen.

 

“Oh gurl, gimme some skin!” Brendon exclaimed, high fiving Andy. Everyone else just looked horrified.

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


They flew back to Chicago two days later keen to get back to playing. The band met with the head of the record label, deciding it would be best to create another album on the label, before heading on tour. When that album hit, everyone went crazy, at least a dozen or more fans in every state. That’s when Fueled packaged them with a van, it was small yeah but it did the job of getting them for place to place.

 

“Yo, we’re not far from the nearest town, wanna get food?” Pete called from the front, adjusting the mirror to look at Joe and Andy. Andy kicked Joe lightly who groaned in return.

 

“Sure man, I’ll pay for this round to spread the cost.” Pete pulled into the nearest parking lot, finding a space away the rest of the cars so that the trailer wouldn’t get in the way. “Come on Hurley let’s go. Whataya want Pete?” Joe asked as he slid the back door open.

 

“Pizza you dork!”

 

“You always want pizza. Patrick?” He looked up in surprise, but sank back down into his seat. “I-I” Joe quickly realised his mistake, how the fuck could he forget Patrick didn’t eat?

 

“Shit sorry dude, be back later.” Andy quickly hopped out the van after Joe, taking the human's hand in his.

 

“You okay ‘Trick?” Pete asked, turning the van off, slowly rolling down the window. “I-I’m fine, don’t worry” Pete decided not to push more on the subject, instead he closed his eyes, trying to get rest, before the long drive.

 

“Pizza’s here!” Joe announced, sliding the van door open, leaning forward to pop a pizza box on the dashboard. Pete hummed a thank you, digging into the cheesy goodness straight away. They ate in silence, occasionally making small noises of satisfaction. Patrick however sat turned to the window, knees pulled to his chest, distracting himself with a game on Pete’s phone, hating himself slightly for being the odd one out.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Andy asked, mouth full of a veggie burrito.

 

“I’ll drive till three then Joe can take over, I need sleep dude.” Pete answered.

 

“What about a motel? We got enough?”

 

“We have enough for just one double.”

 

“You and Patrick take it, we don’t mind having the van.” Joe added.

 

“Thanks man.”

 

When Pete pulled over they were on the outskirts of NY, the weather turned bad and rain started to pour hard, Joe decided he was way too tired to drive, so he handed Pete his credit card and some crumpled dollars. Pete covered Patrick with his hoodie both running to the reception. Joe saw them keys in hand walking to their room, he sighed and repositioned his duffle bag, using it as a pillow. Just as he closed his eyes someone frantically knocked on the van door, he sighed sliding it open, Pete stood there shirt completely soaked through, he quickly thrusted something into the van covered by his hoodie, Joe barely managed to get out a “Thanks” before he closed the door.

 

“What was that about?” Joe shrugged at Andy’s question. He untied the sleeves of Pete’s hoodie revealing a folded blanket. “Looks like we're gonna be warm tonight” Andy chuckled.

 

“Good because it’s starting to get cold.”

 

Joe unfolded the blanket wrapping it around himself, he lifted a corner inviting Andy to crawl next to him. The robot settled himself on top of Joe, arms wrapped around his waist and face pressed against his stomach. Joe sighed happily, pulling the blanket around them. “You’re so snuggly” Joe giggled out, Andy Huffed and wrapped his arms tighter around Joe’s middle.

 

“I could literally lift you with one arm…”

 

“I know, now shut up”

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


“Get your lazy asses up!” Pete shouted, honking the horn several times. Joe awoke with a shout, causing Andy to activate and punching him in arm as a reflex.

 

“Dude, what the fuck!” Joe grumbled, motioning between Pete and Andy.

 

“Sorry” They said in unison.

 

“Are we going or what?” Patrick sighed as he tugged the door open, chucking his duffle in the back.

 

“Yeah Yeah. Joe, front.” Pete being lazy, hopped through the gap sliding into the back, Joe did the same. Andy sensibly just got out, popping open the passenger door.

 

“Right let’s hit the road!” Pete yelled, shaking the back of Joe’s chair.

 

“Dude we are an hour away! And calm down, I can’t function at this time of day!”

 

“Joe it’s ten in the morning…” Andy added.

 

“Shut it Hurley, don’t judge me.”

 

The parking lot out back was totally abandoned when they pulled in. Security directed them around the front where they met with sound and lighting. It was a small theatre, probably able to hold 100 people. The stage was only slightly raised, so if anyone wanted to get up they could. Setting up was fairly quick, apart from Pete who dropped his bass, the strings somehow catching on the edge of the stage, snapping two of them. Good thing they brought spares.

 

The tickets sold out last minute, marking their first sold out show, which Patrick gushed over backstage. They played some songs from their demo just to introduce the kids to their old stuff, and then their first album which got more of a response. One kid even had the guts to throw an empty beer bottle at Patrick, to which Pete lost his shit calling that punk out, to say the least the other attendees gave the kid a piece of their mind.

 

“I say we drink to our first success!” Pete chimed, kicking open the door to their dressing room, a box of beer in hand. Patrick scoffed and got up grabbing his jacket before pushing past Pete. “I’ll be in the van…”

 

“What’s his problem?” Joe asked, tearing at the cardboard packaging, pulling out a bottle.

 

“Who knows.” Pete passed him a bottle opener.

 

"I'm gonna go check on him, besides I don't want to watch you both drink your asses off." Andy stated getting of the couch and out the door.

 

Pete and Joe returned to the van an hour later stumbling across the parking lot, they opened the door to Andy and Patrick both propped up at the back of the van on standby. Patrick had a sad expression like he’d be crying, even though he couldn’t. They both climbed in throwing on their jackets and falling asleep.

 

“God I wish tour was over…”Pete mumbled, turning to face van door, pulling his jacket a little tighter around himself.

 

❦——————————❦

 

The rest of the tour was pretty uneventful, apart from Patrick’s little bouts of grumpiness. They finished their last show in LA when Pete suggested they all go out for a decent meal. They made their way to a Chinese place, everyone seeming happy about their choice of food, all except Patrick, who sat there grumbling. One of the staff even came over and asked if he wanted something because he wasn’t eating, obviously not realising he was a robot. Patrick huffed and pushed out his chair which scraped loudly against the floor, with that he stomped out, like a child who didn't get there way. Pete quickly apologised to the waitress and followed after his android. He found Patrick sitting against the van knees pulled tight against his chest, chin tilted up to the sky.

 

“What’s up with you?” Pete asked coming to sit beside Patrick.

 

“Why didn’t you just let me sit in the van?” He bit out.

 

“Because it was a celebratory dinner. And you’re part of that celebration.”

 

“Yeah I get that.” Patrick said head tilting to look at Pete briefly. “But it's a dinner” He added bitterly.

 

“And?-”

 

“And! It it involves food! We could have gone to a god damn amusement park! A boat ride or something! But no! You chose dinner!” He raged, getting up to yell at Pete face to face.

 

“Seriously what is your problem?! As soon as we mention food you get all emotional like a teenage girl!” Pete shot up too, glaring Patrick down even though there was a two inch difference.

 

“M-My problem?!” He shouted back, face softening slightly when he realised what he said. “P-Pete...I can’t eat, I can’t drink, I can’t even cry, I can’t do half the things Andy can…”

 

“So you want to be like Andy? Is that it?”

 

“No, I want to be like you...Like everyone else, normal!” Patrick’s face suddenly twisted with sadness, he let his shoulders drop along with his head, looking up at Pete with downhearted eyes.

 

“He said he can dream sometimes, like little hazy snippets of Joe and the band. He told me about being able to feel the heat of someone else's skin, and the way his chest hurts when his emotions get too intense….I want that so bad Pete, I can feel but it's hollow and not really there...I, I j-just wanna…”

 

“I know ‘Trick…” Pete pulled Patrick into a tight embrace, Patrick struggled a few seconds but melted into it, clutching Pete’s shirt. “I promise we’ll do something else next time.”

 

“T-Thank you.”

 

“You want me to stay in the van with you?”

 

“Yes please…” Pete untangled Patrick from his shirt and guided him to the van door, opening it and ushering him in. He stood outside fishing his phone from his pocket.

 

[10:26PM- message -Pete]: Hey can you pay for tonight? I’m staying with Patrick.

[10:27PM- message -Joe]: Sure np!

[10:27PM- message -Pete]: Thank you, I’ll pay you back when we get to Chicago.

  
With that he hopped in, tugging Patrick to sleep against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I'm so sorry this is a month late, I've had to do this massive painting for my Art course at collage sooo I guess that's a vaild reason right??
> 
> Also more feels to come in the next couple of chapters!  
> If it wasn't sad enough haha.


	9. I'm Not O-Fucking-Kay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's determined to fix the problem.

“Hello this is Gerard Enterprises how may I help you?”

 

“Yeah uh hi, is it possible to talk to Gerard?”

 

“Of course, who is calling?”

 

“Pete, Pete Wentz.”

 

“Oh- Mr Wentz, I’ll put you on the line now.”

 

The phone beeped once and music came on, Pete sighed and switched to loud speaker, setting his phone on the desk. It had been a week since they got back to Chicago and things with Patrick calmed down somewhat. But Pete being Pete wasn’t going to leave it alone. He laughed at the memory of last night's conversation. ‘You can’t do anything for me you know that right?’ ‘Doesn’t mean I won’t try…’

 

“Hey Pete! Just the man I want to talk to!” Gerard’s excited voice rang out.

 

“Excuse me?” Pete chuckled picking up the phone and switching back to normal mode.

 

“I was meaning to call you, about Patrick. Standard protocol blah blah blah you get the picture.”

 

“Oh okay-”

 

“So! What can I do ya for? How is he? He’s good right? I’ve heard the album, amazing!”

 

“Thank you and he...he’s good, like a friend, best thing that’s happened to me in a long time.”

 

“Aw that’s great to hear! So anyway what were you calling me about? Let me guess he needs a new part? There’s no malfunctioning right?”

 

“No no he’s perfectly fine, kinda...I mean-”

 

“Come on Wentz! Lay it on me!”

 

“He’s not satisfied, I don’t know how to describe it. He’s jealous that Andy can do what he can, god it's not even jealousy he just want’s to be-”

 

“Normal, I get it, common case with his model.”

 

“So is there anything you can do?”

 

“Not at the moment, no. But I’m working on something quite like a human surgery.”

 

“Shit how does it work?”

 

“Well in your case, you bring Patrick in, we do a quick scan. I then use that scan to create a new outer body for Patrick.”

  
“And the surgery part is?”

 

“Patrick goes under, I remove his current outer body, upgrade the inside, apply the new skin and bam, new Patrick.”

 

“That’s it?”

 

“...There is one minor set back.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Patrick may or may not lose parts of his memory.”

 

“What!?”  
  


“Hey look like I said it’s a newly developed process, I haven’t exactly had the robots to test this on.”

 

“But you do.”

 

“They have to be willing, I can’t just make them then use them for this, that would against their will. And besides, what robot would be crazy enough to let me practise this on them?”

 

“Patrick probably.”

 

“Well if that’s the case, I can schedule for you two to come in for a consultation.”

 

“That would be great actually.”

 

“I can do the 31st, let’s say...3PM?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”  
  


“Good, I’ll see you then. Let me know if Patrick deteriorates again.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“No problem, bye.”

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


“Patrick?” Pete called, opening the door to his office. When he heard no reply, he walked into the living room to see a note sitting on the table. 

 

**Gone to Joe’s to play video games, be back later**

**-Patrick**

 

Pete sighed, he might as well join him. He threw on his coat and grabbed his keys before heading out. When he reached the entrance of the apartment block, he looked up at the sky, which was a horrible mix of greys. He sighed and pulled his hood up, heading down the street to Joe’s house. Just as he rang the buzzer to Joe’s apartment, snow began to lightly fall, twirling elegantly in the air.

 

“Y’ello?”

 

“Its Pete, let me in its cold.” He stuttered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets.

 

“Nah was thinking about letting you stay out there.” Joe laughed, but buzzed him in anyway. Pete shot up the stairs and knocked on Joe’s door, to be let in by Patrick, who pulled him into a hug.

 

“You’re just in time! We're putting up the tree!” Patrick exclaimed gleefully.

 

“Really? But Joe you grew up-”

 

“I know! But this fluff ball wouldn’t shut up about celebrating his first christmas.” He grinned ruffling Andy’s hair, who sighed and pushed it back into place.

 

“Listen, we were wondering if you’d stay for christmas, just the four of us.” Andy suggested, walking to the living room closet to pull out recently bought decorations.

 

“If Patrick wants to then I see why not.”

 

“Yes!” he jumped up and down, rushing to help Andy take out the baubles and tinsel.

 

The next few hours were spent decorating Joe’s apartment, head to toe in Christmas decorations, listening to songs and sipping hot coco, apart from Andy who opted for a cinnamon tea. They left when it got to ten o’clock, struggling back home in thick snow, often stopping to throw snowballs at eachother.

 

Pete was already curled up in his pajamas when Patrick trailed in in his tiger onesie, he crawled up the bed, snuggling into Pete’s chest. “I thought you might be cold.” Pete chuckled and wrapped his arms around Patrick, pulling back his hood so he could see his face.

 

“Not anymore I’m not.” Patrick smiled, pulling away slightly, to unbutton the front to his onesie, he popped open the panel, leaning over the bed to plug his charger in.

 

“Patrick?” He turned back to face Pete, face scrunching up for a second like he’s been caught doing something wrong.

 

“I talked to Gerard this morning…”

 

“What about?” He asked obliviously, taking one of the smaller cushions to hug close to his chest.

 

“About upgrading you or whatever.”

 

“...Like Andy?”

 

“Like Andy, like all the newer models.” Patrick was silent for a few moments, before he turned back to Pete. “W-What did he say?”

 

“He’s developed a new process, but it’s only been tested in theory, the robots don’t want to risk it.”

 

“I’ll do it-”

 

“Patrick”  
  


“No! I wanna do it, you can’t stop me!.” He cried, throwing the cushion across the room.

 

“I won’t stop you, but you need to understand what might happen if you do.”

  
“T-This isn’t some kind of rush decision Pete…”

 

“I know, I know ‘Trick. But he told me-”

 

“Told you what?!”

 

“You might lose your memory okay!” Pete rushed, banging his head back against the pillows. He stared up at the ceiling, determined not to cry. He’d only known Patrick for a short while, but they’ve made so many memories, he’d be damned if Patrick forgot that.

 

“I’d could never forget you Pete.” Patrick whispered, hands coming to entwine with the humans. “You are part of me, you are my best and worse days, I live for you Pete.”

 

“I won’t…”

  
  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


**[2:19 AM- message -Beebo]:** JOOOEE

**[2:20 AM- message -Beebo]:** JOE I HAVE A PLAN

 

**[2:25 AM- message -Joe]:** Dude! ITS 2 AM!!

 

**[2:26 AM- message -Beebo]:** I KNOW BUT LISTEN

**[2:27 AM- message -Beebo]:** U…

**[2:27 AM- message -Beebo]:** HElp Me…

**[2:28 AM- message -Beebo]:** GET PeTe AnD PAtRICK TOGETHer

 

**[2:29 AM- message -Joe]:** I support this...But wat do I get out of this???

 

**[2:30 AM- message -Beebo]:** Free drinks for the next month?

 

**[2:31 AM- message -Joe]:** Sold! now wat do I do?

 

**[2:32 AM- message -Beebo]:** OKAY SO, GET THEM TO KISS. UNDER MISTLETOE

 

**[2:33 AM- message -Joe]:** ... Isn’t that lik cliche, it’s not gonna work dude

**[2:33 AM- message -Beebo]:** SHHHH IT WILL

 

**[2:34 AM- message -Joe]:** Okay whatever, I’ll do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie guys here's another chapter. I know its short, but its building you up to the one released on Christmas day! ^^


	10. Yule Shoot Your Eye Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe gets a puppy and Pete has a gay freak out

**[5:34 AM- message -Pete]:** Hey we’ll be a little late, snows falling like hell out here.

 

Pete quickly wiped off several stray flakes from his phone before stuffing it into his pocket, he pulled out some gloves putting them on and grabbing Patrick’s hand. “Ready?”

 

“As ever.” He grinned looking up, the fur of his hood covering his eyes.

 

They had plenty of time to get to Joe’s. But Pete still pulled Patrick into the park to dance through the thick snow. He had said it was a ‘short’ cut to Joe’s house, yet it seemed to take forever. The sky was dark even for six am, the lamp posts covered in frost still glowed, illuminating the falling snow. He let go of Patrick’s hand to swing himself around the lamp, struggling to get back to the path, he finally got his balance and took a confident step, only to realise his mistake as he slipped down the path, falling backwards. Patrick walked over giggling, looking down at him.

 

“You okay, captain smartass?” Patrick asked, towering over Pete.

 

“Hm? Oh yeah totally, just help me up please?”

 

“You know we should probably hurry, Joe’s present is going to get cold.”

 

“Don’t worry I put plenty of blankets in there.” Patrick looked down at the box in his other hand, which he balanced against his hip. “...Okay, let’s go”

 

They made it to Joe’s ten minutes later, snow melting through their coats and shivering.

 

“M-Merry C-Christmas ya filthy a-animal” Pete stuttered as Joe opened the door, dragging them inside by their coats.

 

“Get comfy gents, Andy’s made us breakfast!”

 

The first thing Pete noticed was the decorations. Christmas lights decorated every wall, a garland hung over the breakfast bar, the table was lit with candles, and Andy? Andy had on a pair of antlers. But even amongst the Christmas barf, Joe stood proudly in a Blue sweater with a white smiling cartoon dreidel.

 

“Andy I need you for a sec.” Patrick said, shrugging off his coat and handing it to Joe. He pulled Andy by the arm to the other room, closing the door.

 

“Do you have the dog?”

 

“Yeah, the one he liked too”

 

“Sweet! Lemme see!”

 

“Okay, but you gotta swear not to tell Joe.” Andy crossed his heart, grinning wildly at his friend. Patrick set the box on the bed and pulled off the lid. Inside curled into a ball lay a French Bulldog puppy, it blinked awake when it realised there was light, it stretched out and padded over to the edge staring up at Andy.

 

“Patrick...he’s perfect, Joe’s gonna love him!”

 

“You have to keep Joe out of here, come on let's go.” Patrick quickly delve into his pocket, pulling out some kibble, placing a handful into the box. He followed Andy out back into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

 

“Where’d you guys go? We were about to start without you.”

 

“N-Nowhere” Patrick murmured.

 

The table was set with various bowls, one had fruit salad, another with waffles and pancakes. Andy piled his plate with oatmeal and fruit while Joe had bacon and pancakes. After breakfast they sat and talked, Patrick buzzed with excitement and tried to drop hints about opening presents. 

 

“So who’s up for presents?!” Joe suddenly yelled, picking up the plates and placing them by the sink. 

 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Patrick cheered, jumping up to run to the sofa. They all rushed over, Andy sitting down by the tree and the others on the sofa.

 

“I’ll give out the presents!” Andy announced, picking up two and handing them to Pete. He looked down at the gifts in his hands, reading the label.

 

**Merry Christmas Pete! -From Andy :)**

 

He opened the first slowly, scrunching up the wrapping paper and tossing it aside. He looked at the box which packaged a small amp that can clip onto a belt. “Wow Andy this is great!”

 

“Patrick’s always on about you stubbing your toe on your normal amp, so boom! Have a tiny one.”

 

“This is so useful, thanks man!” Pete set it aside and unwrapped the next which was a medium sized box, a shoebox to be exact.

 

“Wait...are these the sneakers we saw in LA?”

 

“Maybe?” He giggled. “Open ‘em and find out!” Pete laughed and flipped the lid open, giving out a whoop of excitement and holding up a single shoe. “Dude you are the best! These are going to go so well with my other jacket.”

 

“No problem, I practically saw you crying in the shop window for them, it was a crime not to get them. Patrick it’s your turn! Get prepared my friend!” He moved back to the tree, dragging out a long box.

 

**To my man Patrick keep on swingin’ - Andy**

 

“A-Andy you really didn’t have to...”

 

“Just open it!” Patrick sighed and ripped off the paper, he slowly lifted the top off and marveled at the guitar in front of him.

 

“Is...is this a 1964 gretsch?” He asked, lifting it from the box to place it on his lap, he ran his hands over the smooth gloss body and up the neck, testing out the feel of the guitar.

 

“Sure is!”

 

“This must have been really expensive…”

 

“Patrick the price doesn’t matter. What does is the sick tunes you’re gonna play from it.”

 

“T-Thank you Andy.” He sniffed placing the guitar down to lean over and hug his friend.

 

“Joey this is yours!” He beamed, pushing a large box in Joe’s direction. Joe laughed and peeled back the lid, gazing at all the different objects inside. They were numbered, presumably in order of opening. He picked up the first which was a new pedal, he’d been meaning to get a couple more, he liked testing out raw sounds and distortion. Next were several bottles of his favourite beer, which was appreciated on tough nights. The third was a silver casted plectrum, with the words ‘I will always pick you Joe’ etched into one side, Joe smiled and looked over to Andy who grinned back. Joe looked back at the fourth gift, which was a little confusing. He picked it up looking it over, clearly it was a plush of Boba Fett, but it had a squeaker in its stomach, shouldn’t that make it a dog toy? He picked up another which was a rope ball, then a dark green collar.

“What’s with the dog stuff? Look I love you, but puppy play? That’s a new kind of weird man”

 

“...Patrick?” Andy questioned.

 

“Oh Yeah! okay!” Joe watched as Patrick sprung from his seat, rushing into the Joe and Andy’s bedroom. He appeared again carrying a box and placed it gently in front of Joe. 

 

“This is from Pete, and…” He trailed off, running to pick up another box and putting next to the other. “This is from me. But open that one first.”

 

Joe nodded and looked at his friends, seriously confused. He shrugged it off and raised the lid, gasping at what he saw and dropped the lid back.

 

“T-There’s something alive in there!” He yelled. The thing in the box let out a high pitched bark and started scratching at the cardboard. He leaned over again, this time taking the lid fully off.

The dog hopped up onto its back legs trying to get over the edge of the box, it barked again staring at Joe like he was the best thing in the world. Joe hesitantly picked it up placing it on his lap, it jumped up again trying to climb up his chest.

 

“Is this...is this the one from the pet store?” Joe stuttered, holding it close to his face. It barked and licked his nose, wagging its stubby tail in excitement. Joe stared at the tiny puppy trying to rack his brain for a name.

 

“Louis. I’m going to call you Louis.” He plopped Louis back on his lap, but he jumped off and ran around the room, coming back to jump on Joe.  


 

“Guys he’s the best, you really didn’t have to.”

  
“We knew you wanted a dog for a while…” Pete said opening the other box to point out dog food, more toys, a bed. “we’ve got you the basics so no need to worry.”

 

“Thank’s guys!” He grinned, pulling Pete into a hug then Patrick, when he pulled away Louis was gone, Joe looked around the couch to see him gnawing on a sock that he stole from the laundry basket.

 

“Louis no no no, don’t eat that!”

 

❦——————————❦

 

Joe eventually gave the others their presents, he got Patrick money towards his operation and Pete a new iPhone. Andy’s presents were for later, after the two had left. For now they gathered round the TV watching bad movies, Andy settled in Joe’s arms, and Louis in his. Pete and Patrick were in a similar situation, except Pete was asleep with his face planted in Patrick’s side, Patrick would often let out a sigh of frustration, trying to push Pete into a more comfortable position but the human would just wrap his arms tighter around him.

 

Dinner came fairly quickly, and from a packet, Joe was adamant that he was not going to cook from scratch. He set all the individual platters on the coffee table, so that they could watch more TV and include Patrick as much as possible. When Joe couldn’t eat anymore he left the room to start hatching his plan that Brendon suggested. He went to the bedroom closet pulling out a bunch of mistletoe and quietly sneaked back to the living room taping it to the doorway with duck tape.

 

**[1:28 PM- message -Joe]:** I’ve put up the stupid mistletoe

 

**[1:29 PM- message -Beebo]:** goooood, make them go under it!

 

**[1:29 PM- message -Joe]:** I CAN’T JUST MAKE THEM U ASS

 

**[1:30 PM- message -Beebo]:** Tru...Ok sooooooo

**[1:30 PM- message -Beebo]:** sooooooo ummmm

**[1:31 PM- message -Beebo]:** I’m stumped, u think of something

 

**[1:31 PM- message -Joe]:** THIS WAS UR IDEA O M G

**[1:32 PM- message -Joe]:** u know what?? I got this

 

“Patrick you wanna test out your guitar?”

 

“Do I!”

 

“You too Pete.” Joe said, moving to lean against the doorway.

 

“Really?”

 

“Uh huh.” Patrick pushed past him holding his guitar, almost knocking Joe to the floor.

 

“Jeez Patrick.”   
  
“Sorry Joe, come on Pete!” He said, stopping in his tracks to make sure Joe was okay. Joe looked up seeing Patrick was right under the Mistletoe, Pete then joined them.

 

“Shit, let me just get my pedal.” Joe smirked as he walked to the couch, giving Andy a sideways glance and indicating to the others. Andy finally took the hint and cleared his throat.

 

“Kiss!”

 

“Excuse me?” Pete spluttered.

 

“Mistletoe dumb ass!” He pointed up, and Pete sighed.

 

“Pete?” Pete looked back down to Patrick’s innocent face.

 

“It’s a tradition, when two people are caught under mistletoe they kiss.”

 

“So why don’t we?”

 

“B-Because…”

 

“Because what?”

 

“For christs sake Patrick, because it would be wrong.” Patrick huffed and propped his guitar against the wall.

 

“Will you forget about your masculinity for one second, and talk to me?”

 

“Patrick-”   
  
“No Pete why?”

 

“Because I like you a lot! And you don’t! So never getting to kiss you again would drive me crazy!”

 

“Where did you get that assumption?”

 

“W-What?”   
  


“Didn’t you ever stop to think that maybe I like you too jackass?”

 

“No but-!”

 

“There’s no buts, just kiss me.”

 

“I-I-” Patrick sighed and grabbed Pete’s shirt pulling him down so that their noses touched.

 

“You like me?” Pete whispered in shock.

 

“Wasn’t it obvious?” He chuckled looping his arms around Pete’s neck, bringing him in further so that their lips touched lightly. Pete closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, his hands finding their way to Patrick’s hips.

 

“Get it man! Get it!” Joe called out, only to be met with Pete flipping him off. They pulled away and Pete’s lazily dazed at Patrick. “Wow.”

 

“Really wow?”

 

“What do you want me to say?” He sniggered, taking the robot's hand, Patrick picked up his guitar with his other hand and guided Pete to the other room.

 

“Hey Andy let’s jam.”

 

“Shouldn’t we leave them alone?”

 

“Nah, come on Louis!” Joe ran after them, Louis running by his feet.

 

“This is the best Christmas ever!”

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


“You know, I’m starting to think Joe set us up…”

 

“No, really?”

 

“But I’m glad he did.” Patrick sighed gladly, supporting his chin on his arms, staring up at Pete with hazy blue eyes.

  
“Yeah...me too ‘Trick, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O M G guys, I'm so sorry its late. I've pretty much been bed ridden these past few days, including Christmas day, and I'm still pretty ill now. But have some Christmas fluff and try not to murder me omg. (I'm just a simple farmer tending to my memes)


	11. Will You Give Me A New Years Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with Gerard and Patrick goes under, will this be a good new years?

“Mr Wentz, Patrick...Gerard will see you now.” Spoke a lady from the doorway. 

 

“If you'd follow me please.” Pete gathered his and Patrick’s coat, allowing Patrick to walk ahead. They followed the lady through multiple corridors, the last being a wall of windows that looked out onto the Way estate, she stopped in front of a large door at the end of the hall, waiting patiently for the two to catch up. She swiped her ID card against a device in the wall, and pulled the door open.

 

Pete strode in first, expecting a large office with oak furniture, or at least something to show that they were rich. But no, it was a small room with a table and chairs to the right, a dividing wall to give privacy and straight ahead a desk with a vinyl player to the left and a book case covering the right wall. 

 

“Pete, Patrick!” A man with dark chocolate hair rose from where he was seated at the desk, he wore a grey t-shirt with an open black button down shirt, with matching trousers and white converse, he strode up to Pete shaking his hand with a huge grin.

 

“Gerard Way at your service.” Gerard then turned to hug Patrick, who didn’t seem to shy away from the contact. Then again Gerard was his maker. “It’s good to see you again Patrick.”   
  
“You too Gerard.”   
  
“Sit sit!” He motioned to the table. “You want coffee Pete?”

 

“No thanks.” He said sliding into the chair nearest the window, with Patrick sitting to his right. Gerard joined them with a mug of coffee for himself, which happened to be in a Count von count mug. Pete couldn’t believe that this was the maker of thousands of robots, he had a costume head of a blue cat thing, boxed figurines on the wall and action figures, then again it's rude to stereotype people. 

 

“So let’s get this over with. This, is confidential. But! its also just a casual convo, people tend to get pressured in formal situations so let’s talk.”

 

“W-Where do you want me to start?” Patrick asked, playing with a 3D atom structure that was placed at the centre of the table.

 

“How about when you first started noticing feelings towards your biology?”

 

“...When I met Andy.”

 

“That makes sense, it was your first interaction with his model type.”

 

“It’s not jealousy or anything.”

  
  
“I never said it was. Now tell me how you feel in certain situations?”

 

“Like?”

 

“Like, people eating in front of you, having emotion, how you feel in your own skin, you know what I’m on about Patrick, don’t play dumb.”

  
  
“Sorry, it’s just...I’ve only had Pete to talk to this about.”

 

“I understand, and it’s perfectly fine if you take your time.”

 

“Okay, well...When people eat around me, I guess I feel bitter? Everyone can taste food, have a drink. I want that...Not because they have it...But because I want to be able to learn new things, to be able to be independant, and not be the odd one out, everyone is so ordinary and I’m this small thing that can’t do anything.”

 

“What about feelings in general?”

 

“It sucks! I get so sad sometimes, and it hurts, in here.” He point to his head, obviously meaning his artificial brain. “And it gets to a point where I want to explode, and I can’t...Andy! He can let it out by crying, or laughing when he’s too excited. Me? I just have to let it eat at me.”

  
  
“I get that, I’m guessing that there’s no real way for you to communicate how much of a certain emotion you’re feeling too?”

 

“Exactly! It’s like...I get ignored, I mean I don’t obviously, Pete makes sure of that. But I can’t convey what I want to enough.”

 

“What are your thoughts on your skin?”

 

“Honestly? I hate it. It’s just there, doesn’t do anything, what’s the point of it if it’s not useful? I wanna be able to feel...Pete you hold my hand when I’m scared, you rub my shoulder to reassure me. But without having sensation it means nothing, and I want it to mean something…”

 

“Okay Patrick, this operation...its has risks, you match the requirement for it….Did Pete show you the assesment for it?” Patrick nodded in response, eye’s trailing down to look at the table.

 

“We can start it any time you want, but I need to make sure you are a hundred percent sure you want it.”

 

“There’s no doubt in my mind.”

 

“Okay then, Pete?” Gerard said, beginning to get up. 

 

“This is your call now, you’ve made the deposit, and half of the required money. We can do it today if you give me go ahead.” Pete’s eyes met Patrick’s in that moment, he looked scared that Pete would say no, but Pete nodded. 

 

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

 

“Fantastic!” He rounded the corner to his desk, coming back with a form. 

 

“Feel free to read over it, but most of it was covered in the assessment. But I will need both of you to sign at the bottom.” He slid it over to Pete and handed him a pen, in silence Pete skimmed over the form before quickly signing it and pushing it Patrick’s way.

 

“Done!” Patrick shouted gleefully, handing both pen and paper back to Gerard.

 

“Awesome! It will take my team a while to set everything up, but we can get you scanned now.” He picked up some folders and the form, moving to open the door. “Follow me then.”

 

Gerard led them back through to the reception, handing the folders to the lady behind the desk. He pressed on until they reached an area that looked like a human hospital. He made Pete sit in another waiting room while he took Patrick into the scanning area. They were in and out within thirty minutes. Gerard gave them a key card so that they could return to the original waiting room without having to be buzzed in. They ended up roaming the gardens which were tended to by Gerard's brother, who wanted to stay on the estate but have nothing to do with the company. The grounds were vast and exactly what you would expect from a billionaire. From flower beds to fountains it was all there. They went back it when it got to six, filing their way past all the people, when did it get so busy?

 

Thankfully they had everything together, but they dragged Patrick off before Pete could give a proper goodbye.

 

“Hey Pete!” Gerard came running down the hall, dressed in a lab coat, but still rocking the converse sneakers.

 

“Sorry but we’re on a tight schedule, we’re short on staff and an emergency patient just came in, don’t worry though I’ll still be overseeing Patrick’s operation.”

  
  
“Okay, how long will it take?”

  
  
“Seven or so hours, but then we have to keep him in overnight for observation. I suggest you head home and come back tomorrow, he will be able to be discharged at midday.”

 

“A-Are you sure?...It feels wrong to just leave him all alone.”

  
  
“Pete, he will be fine, go home get rest, it’s new year's after all.” Pete sighed and began to tug on his coat.

 

“Okay, take good care of him.”

 

“I will Pete, don’t worry” He smiled and patted Pete’s arm and rushed through the doors, leaving Pete in an abandoned corridor, with that he turned and left.

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


“hey Joe…” Pete mumbled into the buzzer.

 

“Pete! What are you doing here?! Aren’t you meant to be with Patrick?!” He yelled over the loud music.

 

“Listen I just came over to say Happy New Years buddy.”

 

“Why don’t you come on up?!”

 

“I’d love to but I’ve gotta go…”

 

“But Pete!”

  
  
“Bye Joe…”

 

he trudged back to his apartment, hands stuffed into his pockets and tears rolling down his face.

  
“Happy New years Patrick…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short but I wanted to put it out on new years so boom! Happy new years guys!


	12. Pete's pity party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete's scared about seeing Patrick, but all turns out to be well. Fluff ensues.

**[ 2 missed calls from: Gerard Way ]**

**[ 3 voice messages from: Gerard Way ]**

 

**“** Hey Pete! I wanted to let you know that the surgery was a success! I’ll update you more on his vital signs later **”**

 

**“** Hey Pete! You missed my last call...And I wasn’t sure you got my last message….We’re testing Patrick now, and he seems okay! You should call me when you get the chance. **”**

 

**“** Pete...It’s almost midday, we hope to hear from you soon! **”**

 

Pete turned over with a huff, face turned to watch the world outside his window. He didn’t mean to ignore all the messages, but worry got the better of him, what if Gerard was lying? What if Patrick wasn’t okay? But...It’s Gerard, he wouldn’t lie, right? 

A series of loud knocks dragged him from his thoughts, followed by Joe’s angry voice through his apartment door.

 

“Pete! Unlock the door!”

 

“No, go away.” He yelled back, pulling the comforter up over his face.

 

“You're being childish! Don’t make me use my spare key!” Minutes passed without Pete replying, Joe lost his temper and let himself in, stomping through to Pete’s room. Andy hesitantly following behind him, obviously scared by Joe’s outburst.

 

“Get up!” Joe growled, tugging the comforter off. Pete yelped and tightened his arms around himself, trying to adjust to the sudden drop of temperature.

 

“Bite me!”

 

“You little shit!” Joe pounced at him, throwing himself across the bed. Pete shot up and ran off into the living room only clad in his underwear. Joe quickly followed, stumbling forward. He tried to grab pete’s ankle much to Andy’s protests. Pete fell over the sofa and looked up shyly as Joe loomed over him.

 

“Listen Wentz! Patrick’s been awake for several hours, you’ve ignored all of Gerard’s messages, You’ve left Patrick alone, scared even. You’re lucky I’m decent enough to not beat your ass.”

 

“Look I’m sorry okay! I’m scared too!”

 

“Get up, go put some clothes on we’re going to see Patrick.”

 

“what if he doesn’t recognize me?”

 

“Pete he’s been asking to see you god damn it!”

 

“Oh….”   
  


“Yeah oh! So get at it!” 

 

Pete hurried back to his room, emerging momentarily and this time fully dressed, Joe held out a bowl of cereal, which he took gladly. Before Pete could even finish his last mouthful Joe was dragging him out of his apartment and to his car, stuffing him in the back alongside a giant teddy bear and flowers. 

 

“It’s a good thing I’m more organised than you…” Joe huffed, climbing into the driver's seat, quickly followed by Andy in the passenger's side. Pete was about to say something snarky but was cut off by Andy turning on the radio to play Slayer at a high volume. Pete pouted and flopped back in his seat, eyeing daggers into the back of Joe’s head.

 

They pulled into the estate car park an hour later, walking into the building at a quick pace, Joe gripping Pete’s arm incase he decided to run. Pete cleared his throat as they approached the reception desk.

 

“Hi Pete Wentz here to see Patrick.”

 

“Mr Wentz! You can go right on in, he’s in the third room to the right. I’ll buzz you in now.” The receptionist pressed a button under the desk and the double doors unlocked themselves with a audible click. 

 

“Your friends will have to sign in for visitor badges. It will only take a few minutes then I’ll send them through.”

 

Pete nodded and turned to Andy who thrust the flowers into his hands, offering him a hopeful smile. Pete sighed and pushed open the doors. The corridor behind was fairly bare, there were doors either side accompanied with a window for every room so that the doctors could see in. Most of them had the blinds down. Pete silently counted the doors, the third room-Patrick’s room had the blinds up, offering a perfect view in. He walked towards it, feet being as cooperative as they could. 

 

As Pete neared the window Patrick came into view. He was sat upright in bed, knees pulled to his chest, dressed in loose fitting pants and a T-shirt to match. A bowl of what look like soup balanced on top of his knees as he took careful sips from a spoon blowing on it occasionally when he thought it was too hot. He seemed happy, well as happy as a person could be in his situation. Patrick laughed and looked up, muttering something to Gerard, who Pete had no idea was there. Gerard stood at the foot of Patrick’s bed holding a clipboard decorated in a variety of space themed stickers, gerard smiled back then went back to writing something down. Pete let out a steady breath to calm himself, Patrick’s fine, everything's going to be fine. With that he lightly knocked on the door and pushed it open.

 

“Ah Pete there you are!” Came Gerard’s chirpy voice. 

 

“Y-Yeah sorry I slept in late, I didn’t know the time until Joe barged into my house.” Lies. But it would have to do.

 

“P-Pete?” Pete stiffened at Patrick’s questioning voice. He turned to face the robot, this time without a sheet of glass separating them. Pete broke out into a grin, the prickling feeling of tears stinging at his eyes. Pete was about to rush forward to Patrick’s side but Gerard stopped him.

 

“His sensory receptors are still sensitive.” He stated simply.

 

“Oh right sorry…”

 

“Patrick give me your bowl for a second.”

 

“well I don’t think I can keep more down anyway.” He laughed, passing the bowl to Gerard who placed it on the bedside table.

 

“Now we’ve already done some tests with different textured objects. But I’d like to see what you feel about those flowers.” Patrick nodded and pulled his attention back to Pete who slowly passed the flower to him. Patrick clutched the bouquet with two hands, removing one hand at a time to curl and uncurl his hands. He moved them back, grazing his palms against the brightly coloured roses and lilies.

 

“Soft, light, s-silky?” Patrick listed, Pete was confused for a second until he noticed Gerard scribble those words onto the clipboard.

 

“What about placement? Where do you feel it the most?” Patrick hummed a moment before replying.

 

“Mainly in my upper palm, near my fingers? A-And the pads of my fingers too.”

 

“Great! Okay pass those to me for a second.” Gerard quickly took them from Patrick and placed them upright on the chair.

 

“Alright Pete sit down for me. And place your hand in Patrick’s lap, palm up please.” Pete awkwardly shuffled to sit in the other chair, pulling it closer to Patrick’s side. He carefully laid his hand down on Patrick’s thighs, which twitched at the contact. Patrick grinned and held his own cheeks in a mix of embarrassment and wonder.

 

“Okay Patrick go ahead and hold Pete’s hand and describe it please.” Patrick reached out with shaky fingers, he touched Pete’s palm for a second before recoiling, holding his hand as if he were burnt.

 

“It’s okay take as much time as you need.” 

 

“You can do it ‘Trick.” Patrick tried again, holding his fingers to Pete’s skin for a few more seconds.

 

“W-Warm, very warm.” He chuckled, moving to touch Pete’s wrist lightly. 

 

“Smooth” He noted running his fingers over Pete’s palm. “Rough.” He pointed out as he touched Pete’s fingertips. 

 

“Uh huh, now place your thumb over Pete’s wrist and push lightly over the vein, what do you feel?” Patrick did what he was told, and hiccuped slightly, as if he was on the verge of tears.

 

“Is...Is that your pulse?” He asked with a shaky voice, shock covering his face.

 

“Yeah ‘Trick it is.” He chuckled, moving to stroke Patrick’s hand in return.

 

“Okay one more because this is the big one. Pete sit up on the bed.” Pete moved fairly quickly, not letting go of Patrick’s hand.

 

“Now Patrick….Place your hand on the right of Pete’s chest.”

 

“Y-You want me t-to, to feel-?”

 

“Yep, go on Patrick.” Patrick shuffled forward. Still holding Pete’s hand, he reached out with the other and lightly brushed back Pete’s jacket. He placed his hand firmly over pete’s chest, pausing for a second to feel what was under his palm. As soon as he identified Pete’s heart beat he dropped his head. Shoulders shaking violently. He let out a sob, tears already making their way down his face. He was so overwhelmed but still curled his fingers in Pete’s shirt, not wanting the feeling of the faint pitter patter of Pete's heart to stop.

 

“Hey hey it’s okay ‘Trick.” Pete cooed, edging closer to rub gentle circles on Patrick’s shoulder.

 

“I think that’s enough for today. I’ll leave you two to catch up for a bit.” Gerard stated and left the room, as soon as he was gone Patrick pulled Pete fully onto the bed. Pete sighed happily and bought Patrick into his arms, holding him tightly, the robot's face planted against his neck. Tears quickly soaking into his shirt. Pete waited patiently, shushing him now and then. When Patrick calmed down somewhat he pulled back, he wiped Patrick's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, grinning when Patrick did too.

 

“You okay?”

 

“More than” He giggled back, still sniffing as he wiped his nose.

 

“Patrick!!” Joe shouted joyfully as he opened the door which quickly slammed against the wall. He strolled in and Andy peeked out from behind him, holding out the giant teddy bear. As soon as Patrick could see them clearly he broke down again, so overwhelmed with emotion. Andy stiffened and ran to his side, feeling guilty that he and Joe had made Patrick cry.

 

“Hey chin up Patrick!” Andy giggled, plopping the bear in Patrick’s lap. Patrick let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through the bear’s fur.

 

“Y-You guys are the best.” He uttered gleefully, giving the bear a tight hug and rubbing his cheek against the bears head.

 

“He’s really soft.” Patrick mumbled to himself.

 

“Wow Patrick you’ve got a lot of visitors!” Gerard chuckled walking back into the room. “Everything seems in order, and your working exactly as you should. I see no reason to keep you here any longer.”

 

“S-So I can go home?”

 

“Uh huh. You can sign out when you're ready. And Pete, I’ll email you about any further assessments.”

 

“Awesome, thanks man.”

 

“I’ll leave you too it then, bye Patrick!”

 

“Bye Gee!”

  
  


❦——————————❦

  
  


The drive home was interesting to say the least. Patrick was hyper aware of everything, including the vibrations of the car. He even turned the music up to a deafening level, so he could place his hand over the speakers to feel the beat of the drums and bass. Pete was annoyed but he hadn’t seen Patrick this happy in a long time, so he’d bare it for now. 

 

As soon as pete opened the door to their apartment Patrick skipped past him, immediately reaching for anything and everything he felt was interesting. Pete just let him be and toed off his boots, also hanging his jacket in the living room closet. When he turned around Patrick was there grinning up at him, he grabbed Pete’s face and pulled him down for a light kiss. Pete sighed against Patrick’s lips and wrapped his arms around the robot’s waist.

 

“You feel different…” He muttered, kissing Patrick’s cheek. It was true, what used to be silicone was now replaced with human skin, which as smoother under his palm, Patrick however, wasn't different. But its always been about what's on the inside right?

 

“Good different or bad different?”

 

“You’re always good different.” Patrick giggled and placed his hands on Pete’s chest, his eyes falling shut as he felt Pete’s heart beat under his palm. “I’m sleepy…”

 

“Well I’m not surprised, come on then.” Pete took Patrick by the hand and guided him to the bedroom, where he lightly pushed him to fall back onto the bed. Pete swiftly rushed to the dresser and pulled out Patrick’s onesie and his own Pajama pants. He tossed the onesie to Patrick and left for the bathroom to do his teeth and change into his pajamas. When he returned Patrick was curled up in the middle of the bed, rubbing his face against the fluffy fabric of his sleeves.

 

“Scooch over.” Patrick huffed and uncurled himself and rolled to the other side, that is until Pete got onto the bed and Patrick rolled back right on top of him. Pete noticed the front of his onesie was open and slid a hand under the fabric to hold Patrick’s waist. The robot sighed at the contact and rest his head against Pete’s chest, drawing circles on the bassists skin following some of his tattoos.

 

“I want a burger tomorrow, with tomato and lettuce….And a bottle of pop.”

 

“Whatever you want ‘Trick. I’ll give you the whole world if you asked me…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes!
> 
> Its been a month ik ik. But I've been obsessing over Star Wars since I saw it in December. And well I may be trash with a lot more ships now. I will defiantly finish this story though so don't worry! I've also been battling several deadlines for my art class, which is such a drag haha.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it, its my first Bandom fanfic also I haven't written in a while so meh.


End file.
